Those Lies are Painful
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: I was push around and lied to, having to be forced for a divorcement by my new family. Natsu was just too close to a girl while I was just bossed around. My mother hated me, and she wanted me out. I had to deliver my baby without my husband by my side and when I want to be out of his life, he goes running after. These lies are painful...
1. Heartbeat 1

_Those Lies are Painful_  
_Chapter 1: Heartbeat 1_

* * *

In this very room, Lucy hugged her one-month old baby dearly as she slept in her arms. Looking up to her ceiling, she couldn't have noticed the entire eagerness in locking the blonde up with her child in this huge, pink and white house. The room was as big as a penthouse – It was huge, well-decorated with pink and white with security cameras watching her every move as if she were to escape like a sneaky criminal. It was built like a normal two-roomed house with a spacious kitchen, a balcony, a living room, bathroom, and study. Although the people who locked her up were satisfied with the arrangements, Lucy was not, nor was even appealed to it.

She couldn't say a thing when she was forcibly dragged over to the second house of the Dragneel family household while was pregnant with her almost due child. She tried to protect the child with everything she's got when she was then pushed inside the house. Tears in her eyes, she tried to speak, but only received a slap across the face of her porcelain skin.

Sighing, Lucy slowly got up and gently carried her child, Nashi, into her separate room. Walking out of her room, she made a steady turn to the right and soon another turn to the right then into her child's room. Walking over to the crib, Lucy slowly placed Nashi into it and rolled over a soft pastel pink blanket on the sleeping child.

Lucy turned her head slightly and then turned on the baby monitor, looking to the corner of the ceiling, she slightly nodded her head emotionlessly to the camera that continued to survey them without any stop – Her curtly nod to the person behind the screens was who she was supposed to greet.

Looking back at her sleeping child, she gently smiled before placing a soft peck on the cheek before leaning back to gaze upon her sleeping form.

Nashi was her child – Her one and only beloved child. She has warm honey-brown eyes with pink hair sprouting on her head. Her skin was as soft and pale as her mother and she was so… Innocent and fragile. "We don't need a man in our family, Nashi. With you and I together, our relationship shall never fall apart like me and that man who left us. We – We were so foolish to believe those people… I shall not take the wrong path to lose you as well," Lucy whispered before retreating out of her room.

She walked over to the kitchen, and there on the kitchen bench top was the ugly form which made Lucy scrunch up her nose. "This is for Nashi, and myself," she stated in determination before taking the pen. Lowering herself down to examine the form, it was definitely the right one in front of her. "Divorcement form…" she then read out before nodding her head in approval. Pressing the top of the pen to reveal the tip, she signed her name before holding it up. "I better read it…" Lucy whispered to herself.

DIVORCEMENT FORM

AFTER DIVORCEMENT

Lucy began to read the terms of divorcement and she was quite satisfied with the things written in it. Although this was handed out by the government, Magolia sure had the guts to change it to their own. This divorcement form… Was different to the entire world.

- Father can meet his child after divorcement unless a supportive statement is proven for the father not to.

- Once divorce, money in the family shall be split into half and half (BOUGHT NECESSITIES ARE TO BE SORTED OUT BEFORE FAMILY IS BROUGHT TO THE COURTROOMS)

The blonde scowled under her breath once she read that. She'll be calling her lawyer, Levy, once she's done reading to discuss that point. Moving on, she continued on reading.

- After divorcement may lead to mother being a single-woman or single-mum unless she's planning to remarry another man.

- Future marriages after divorcement must be held three months after.

- Family names shall be changed back to their own (CHILD FAMILY NAME SHALL BE CHANGED TO THE PARENT'S LAST NAME WHO IS TAKING CARE OF THEM)

Lucy gave out a sigh and closed the booklet form before placing the pen down. Looking at the form again, she gave out a satisfied grin before walking over to her front door, knocking before coming up. Opening to door, she bowed her head to her guard, Macao, before giving him the form.

Macao looked at her and raised his brow. "What is this for, Lucy?" he questioned, eyeing the yellow envelope containing the divorcement form. "You know the drill Macao. He wanted to divorce me, so now I'm letting him have it," she replied bluntly. He looked at her with bewildered eyes before ushering her to go back in her house. Sighing, she opened the door slightly wider and gave him permission to come in. Taking a seat on the dining area, Macao placed the envelope in front of him while Lucy sat in front of his.

"He wanted to divorce you? I thought he loved you," Macao stated, scratching his chin. Lucy sighed, "He _loved _me Macao. He first marries me, loves me, then leaves me for some other model." Macao gave Lucy an apologetic look before leaning back onto his chair. "So what are you going to do?" Lucy looked at him before rubbing her temples with her hands. "Obviously I'll be still here doing nothing while he's out there banging that model chick. That's why I'm calling divorce – He can have all of his money for all I care," she replied frankly.

"If that's what he's been doing then it's best to leave…" Macao stated. She nodded at his words before standing up with him. "Just give madam the forms and she'll handle it. If Natsu even asks where I am, say that I'm through with him," Lucy said, waving him off at the door. Macao nodded before watching the blonde close the door in front of him. He gave out a sigh before looking at the yellow envelope in his hands, "Kids these days."

* * *

"Mother!" Natsu called out. The said woman turned around and smiled at her child. "How's work my boy? Is there something you'd like to discuss with me?" the woman with red hair asked. Natsu smiled, "I finished early for today. I was hoping if I could have Lucy's phone number to ask her out for dinner since we haven't seen each other. I mean, she's at work right now isn't she?"

The woman's smile dropped into a frown. "What about Lisanna? You two are awfully getting close together. I mean, you even told the media that you two were close friends," she said. Natsu tilted his head, thinking, "What do you mean? Lisanna and I are always close together – Can I not go out with my wife? I've been modelling since and haven't seen my wife for almost two months."

A knock interfered the two's conversation and soon Macao popped his head in before walking into the room, bowing down to the two in the room. "Madam," Macao called out, walking over to hand the yellow envelope to the woman. She smirked once she saw the yellow envelope and look over to Natsu, then to Macao. "You two may leave. I have some business to do," she waved off before watching the two walk out of the room without any further questions.

Watching them go, she soon saw the door close and quickly she walked over to her desk, opening it up, she snickered.

While she was in her room, Macao and Natsu walked alongside each other. "So? How are things going on with you and that model, Lisanna?" Macao asked. "Why is everyone asking about Lisanna and I?" he questioned. Macao shrugged, "Just asking since you asked for a divorcement with your wife." Natsu froze while Macao walked a little further ahead before stopping, turning around to see Natsu standing there with widened eyes. "What divorcement?"

"You signed the divorcement form and handed it in – Am I right? Lucy told me to tell you that she's through with you," Macao stated before continuing to walk. He knew that Natsu didn't know about what his adopted mother has been doing, and he could bet that the girl, Lisanna, knew nothing about the mother's evil scheme as well.

Sighing, he continued to walk up ahead leaving the model alone.

Natsu however, dashed over to his room and slammed the door opened to see no Lucy welcoming him like the past. He went over to the bathroom and expected a scream – Nothing. He then dashed over to the closets to only see his clothing and no female clothing could be seen. The pinkette began to call for her in the room, but no response was called. He looked over to their bed to see the frame hanging on top. Looking at it, his eyes widened when it was just a photo of him modelling and no marriage photo.

On the study desk, he saw no reading books and draft novels. There on his table was a red jewellery box. Walking over, he opened the box to see a golden necklace which spelt her name, "Lucy." That was his ever first present given to her when they first dated.

Was Macao saying the truth?

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered. He snapped out it when a knock was heard and quickly he snapped his head around in hopes to see his golden wife. Instead, he saw his close friend, Lisanna, standing beside his door with a bright smile. "Oh hey there, Lisanna," Natsu greeted. "Mother said that we're heading out," Lisanna stated as she continued to smile. Natsu raised a brow. Since when did Lisanna started to call his mother… "Mother"? Shaking his thoughts away, he nodded his head and walk out of the room with Lisanna by his side, hugging onto his right arm.

"Since when did you call my mum, _mother_?" he questioned, looking down to the white-haired model. Lisanna thought about it for a moment before looking at him, "She told me to call her mother instead of Roselia."

Nodding awkwardly, they walked down stairs to see another car of his family driving out of the large white gates with a small blue one following from behind in which he knew belonged to Levy's. Thinking, he wondered why Levy was just leaving the house, more likely, what was she doing on the other side of the mansion while the entire family lived here. The only people living over there on that other half were the servants.

Shrugging, he continued to follow the female model into the car where he was soon joined by his mother, Roselia who nodded in approval, humming to herself happily. "Mother… Where are we going?" Natsu asked, making himself comfortable in the limousine. His mother giggled, "Somewhere that is very important for the family." Natsu nodded his head in confusion before Lisanna peeped into the conversation, talking about how the fashion shoot in wedding clothes were amazing while showing him the printed photos that were taken during their photo shoot.

Natsu looked around in the car before realizing something. "Mother…" Natsu called out, attracting the attention of his foster mother. "What is it dear?" she asked. Natsu looked at his mother with questioning eyes, "Where's Lucy?"

Roselia froze in her very spot and forced a smile, "Why she's already there at the place waiting for us."

* * *

"To think that Natsu was the one who signed the form first! How could he! First he marries you, has sex with you, and then leaves you for work and there he gives you a divorcement form!" Levy screeched as she focused on the road. "I don't know… Thank you anyways for taking Nashi over to Mirajane so she could babysit her, and also, taking me away from the big car while driving to court," Lucy thanked.

Levy giggled, "No worries. I _am_ your best friend and personal lawyer. Remember to hand me over the novel when you're done writing it! I can't wait~" she cheered before slowly making a turn into the car park.

"I know, I know. The novel – I get it. You should be lucky that you're always the first to read them," Lucy stated with a smile on her face. Levy parked the car and looked at her with a bright smile. "What can I say? You're the top-ranked female model who's also a popular author. You have no idea how long I'll have to wait to get my hands on one book – Three months! Can you believe it!" she exclaimed.

The two opening the car door both giggled before walking out of it, closing the door right after. Continuing to talk, Levy took out her folder regarding to the issue from the trunk and closed it. Walking off, she clicked the button on the key which beeped, announcing to the two that the car has now been locked.

Smiling, the two walked off into court where the divorcement shall happen.

As they walked into the room to wait for everyone else, Natsu, Lisanna and his mother were now making their way over to the assigned room. "Mother, may I ask you why we're here?" Natsu asked. "Well… You'll understand it later on when we get there," she replied with a fake smile.

They all took a seat and waited in the empty courtroom until the doors opened to reveal a blonde and blunette. Natsu turned around to see his wife and smiled while Lisanna couldn't help but frown from jealousy.


	2. Heartbeat 2

_I just noticed that I wrote months instead of years for the first chapter. It's supposed to be two years - Not months. Sorry for the confusion. During this chapter, I mentioned Fairy Tail's storyline. To give you a heads up, that storyline is altered to fit into this storyline.  
Fairy Tail does not belong to me.  
- CelestialSakuraa_

* * *

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 2: Heartbeat 2_

* * *

_As they walked into the room to wait for everyone else, Natsu, Lisanna and his mother were now making their way over to the assigned room. "Mother, may I ask you why we're here?" Natsu asked. "Well… You'll understand it later on when we get there," she replied with a fake smile._

_They all took a seat and waited in the empty courtroom until the doors opened to reveal a blonde and blunette. Natsu turned around to see his wife and smiled while Lisanna couldn't help but frown from jealousy._

* * *

The pinkette waved over to his wife who didn't give a smile back to him. He thought about the possibilities in how he'd gotten her angry and walked over to her and was about to give her a hug where Levy intercepted by holding him away by the collar from behind. "I cannot let you do that Mr Dragneel," the blunette stated as she dragged him away.

Natsu looked at Lucy, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry for not being to call you while I was work for two years. Want to go out for dinner after this Luce?" The said girl gave him a hysteric look of frustration before glaring at him where she walked over to where Levy had waved her, ignoring the question from her "husband," she sat down and watched the judge take his seat.

"So we're here for a divorcement –" before the man could even finish, Natsu's eyes widened in horror and stood up, slamming his palms onto the desk in front of him. "What divorcement?!" Lucy gave out a sigh and stood up politely and raised up her hand to show that she would like to speak. The judge nodded, approving her request of speak. "As what you've said. I would like to ask for a divorcement in our papers like what my lawyer is handing over to you. I cannot hold any more emotions for this man as to I have my reasons. I'm willing to call forth for both of us that we've both signed and discussed about our futures. I shall be taking the child and he shall be taking the money," Lucy said in a mature tone, cocking her head to signal Levy to hand out the printed forms.

Levy stood next to the judge and in front of the Dragneel family. "Lucy Heartfilia shall be taking back her workers and her working forms shall have the Dragneel's detailed information erased from her personal information written by the government. Money shall be split into a percentage of twenty to eighty – Miss Heartfilia taking the percentage of twenty while Mr Dragneel shall take the eighty percent. She shall be recorded under single-mum and shall be moving out after all of this is done," she said. Lucy nodded to her words and took a seat.

The judge nodded and looked over to the Dragneels, "Anything to add to this?" Lisanna stood up, "But what is their reason in divorcement?! Natsu has been working overseas for two years modelling for a well-known magazine!" Levy stood up and raised her hand where the judge nodded to. "Leaving a wife for a long-term job without notification is one case. The other case is not contacting his lawful wife for the same given time. There are other reasons yet held for a personal matter for as we'll be discussing in private to the judge. If you think about it Miss Stauss, what would _you_ do if your husband has left you and was awfully too close to women while away from his wife?" Lisanna closed her mouth and sat down in shame, looking up and Natsu who was awfully frustrated.

"That's absurd, I have never agreed to any of this," Natsu proclaimed. Levy glared at him, "Your signature is on these forms, no? We have already discussed about it with your mother while you were away. She also believes that this is beneficial for the two of you –" The blunette turned to face the judge again, "- I may assume that the reasons given are understandable and are valid for a request in divorcement Mr Johnson?" The judge nodded and gathered his forms and papers. "I shall look further into detail before handing it over to the councillors and government to review the forms. For now, I bid good-bye to you Dragneels. Miss Heartfilia and McGarden, please follow me to the private room," said the judge, Mr Johnson as he bowed his head, walking out the room where the said girls followed.

As the two walked out, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand who stopped and glared at him. "This is a serious matter Mr Dragneel. I advise you to let go," she calmly said. Natsu refused to let go and returned the glare. "What's going on Lucy? Why do you want a divorcement? Are you cheating on me?!" he questioned. Lucy scoffed and slapped her hand away from his, "Cheating is not something that you have a right on accusing me into. Think about your actions for once before jumping into such conclusions." The blonde walked off but was held back by the white-haired girl who parted her arms, blocking her path. "That's not right. Are you saying that Natsu's cheating on you?" questioned Lisanna. "I'm not entirely blaming the reason of divorcement over to Mr Dragneel. There are others to consider as well. Sort out your feelings and family – Your words are reeking with jealousy and lust," Lucy replied before forcefully walking out of the room.

Levy looked at Lucy as they walked into the private room assigned for their private talk. "Are you sure about this Lu-chan?" Lucy forcefully smiled at Levy, "Our reasons are valid. I should've considered Sting rather than him." The blunette watched Lucy's hateful gaze melt into a hurt one. "Why are men in this world so stupid; Why are women so fearsome when the men aren't around?" Lucy questioned as she held back her tears. "This is for my child – She doesn't need a man like Natsu to be her father. A man who doesn't know how to treat his wife properly, is a man who cannot have a successful love. I was foolish to fall into his trap, just look at me now," she whispered with hate.

While they were talking over to the judge in a separate room, the Dragneels were all in their car, heading back to their main mansion.

"Why did she want a divorcement?" Natsu questioned as he rested his forehead in his palms. Roselia snickered and faked a pitied look, "She told me that she found a new love and lost all of her love towards you," she answered, making the two look up in shock. "What?!" Lisanna cried out while Natsu's eyes were widened in shock. The boy looked up to his mother with angered eyes. "Lucy isn't the person to do that. We've been together for eighteen years! I know her more than anyone else!" he shouted, defending his wife. Roselia shook her head, "She'd only loved one man. She can move onto a new man easily – This is how a woman thinks. I knew that Lisanna was the right person suited for you. Natsu, dear, do you have any feelings for Lisanna?"

The mentioned girl blushed at her words and thought back over to Lucy's cold one. "_I'm not entirely blaming the reason of divorcement over to Mr Dragneel… Sort out your feelings and family – Your words are reeking with jealousy and lust_" Lisanna looked at Natsu's side portfolio and she had to admit it that she loves him entirely ever since they had first met four years ago during a fashion show. She knew that it was wrong to fall in love with a man who was dating another woman, but she was just too caught up with everything about him. His smiles; his grin; his confidence; his appearance; his personality – Everything about him was just perfect to suit her tastes.

"I… I like you Natsu…" Lisanna confessed. Natsu looked at Lisanna and then over to his mother, '_Are they trying to put me on a spot? Are they saying that I don't love Lucy?_' he asked himself. Natsu sincerely loves Lucy, but Lisanna was someone really close as well. It was either to love Lucy while she's somewhere else with another man – No… Natsu balled his fists. That'll mean that she was going to leave him for another man. Lisanna… She's been by his side for four years and she was like an angel. She always approached him with a smile, and looked after him well but slightly worse than Lucy. The boy gave out a sigh and looked towards his mother who quickly hid a grin, he then looked over to Lisanna and forced a smile. "I'll think about it."

Lisanna smiled and nodded to his words. "Thank you for at least thinking about it," she thanked.

* * *

"Is this all there is to it?" Lucy's main maid, Virgo, asked as she placed a yellow folder onto the porch of the small flight of stairs. Lucy nodded as she looked back at the mansion – For two years… She's been living alone without the help or the contact made by her "husband." It was thanks to Macao who helped her through her hard life of pregnancy and necessity needs. He was like an uncle to her, and his wife was like an aunty. Without Macao's wife, she would be having troubles in performing natural birth in her own house.

Lucy gave out a sigh as she walked down the stairs to see Mirajane approaching with her child in her embrace. She smiled as she held out her arms to collect the baby wearing a big hoodie that was a few sizes bigger to cover the child's face. It's been two years – Two years of not being able to model and to publish her recent completed books. Now she was free, she could do everything that she could have dreamed of without the supervision of that mother-in-law of hers.  
"Thank you for looking after Nashi while I was away," thanked Lucy as she held her child dearly before seeing Natsu walk over towards them.

Natsu was beyond serious to see a child in her arms. Was it his child? Or was it the child who she's going to marry next after the divorcement is finalized? Anyways, he watched Lucy hand the child back over to Mirajane who jogged her way over to the car to avoid him from seeing nor coming into contact with. As he approached the blonde, Lucy walked off and picked up the final box where she stacked it into the trunk of Levy's car. "What do you want Mr Dragneel?" Levy intercepted, blocking his way towards Lucy who was closing the trunk door, wiping away her beads of sweat off her forehead. Natsu glanced over to his blonde wife who was giving directions over to her butler. "Isn't that a little? She does have a lot of things to move… Where's the truck? Tell me, why is she moving and asking for a divorcement? What have I done to make things like this?" he asked.

Levy raised a brow, "She wants to start fresh. Lucy and her clothing, and working necessities, are more than enough. She doesn't need those big things – There's no use to them when it's going to bring back unnecessary memories. Your other questions are invalid." "Levy," called out Lucy. "Hai?"  
"The others are already there and are unpacking. How much longer do I need to stay here?" Lucy replied as she walked over to the blunette who then gave out a cold look over to Natsu who grabbed her hands. The blonde forced a smile, "What do you need Mr Dragneel? Can you not see that I'm quite busy with moving?" "Who's child was that?" he asked. Lucy squatted her hands away from his. "Mr Dragneel… Please go back over to the main house before Lisanna-san gets lonely without a company," she said coldly. Natsu scoffed, "She confessed to me."

Lucy and Levy froze. "Congratulations Mr Dragneel. Now you have a new wife. It seems like your mother surely likes her, be sure to treat the young maiden in respect," Levy said with a slight scowl. Lucy nodded with a forced smile where Natsu couldn't miss it. "Lucy?" he asked. Lucy shook her head and forced a smile back up at Natsu who was confused. "You two suit each other… Be sure to treat her well – She seems to have gotten more attached to you during your two year _assignment_," she stated before giving a respectful bow to him.

Just watching that broke Natsu's heart. "You should consider Lisanna-san's confession. I mean, there's nothing holding you back now. Thank you for looking after me for the past three years Mr Dragneel. I am thankful under your care. As so for today, this is our good-bye," the blonde sadly said before pulling out the diamond wedding ring and bracelet where she handed it over. She turned around and headed towards Levy's car. Without any more words lingering, they drove off with Natsu watching afar.

"What the fuck…" the pinkette groaned. He looked over to the servant's house and saw a yellow folder on top of the flight of stairs. He remembered something;

"_What are you drawing Luce?" Natsu asked lovingly as he hugged her from behind. Lucy squealed and covered the drawings with a blush, "It's a secret! For my story! You can't read it until I finish writing all of the episodes!" she stated, flipping them around where he caught a glimpse of pink. He pouted and added a bit more weight on her as she slide it inside the folder, "You better promise me that you'll show it to me first." "How about being the second?" she asked._

_Natsu frowned. "Why am I the second? Don't you love me?" he questioned. Lucy turned around and kissed his lips, "Of course I love you Natsu. It's because Levy's the one who practically begged me into showing her first. You have no idea how long I've been drawing these characters. They're quite fitting for the story – Actually, their perfect for my series."_

Slowly, he picked up the folder and opened it. His eyes widened to see a drawing of himself with adventurous clothing with flames under his control on his hands. He flipped the page to see a drawing of Lucy with a purple outfit with keys in and around herself, and stars surrounding the area. The next was Levy but slightly… flat? She was wearing an orange dress with a feather quilt in her hands where in front of her was a word written to look like metal, "Iron." He kept on flicking through the pages to see almost everyone he knew drawn out to look like they were all going on an adventure.  
On the last page, he dropped the book to see tear trails on it.

FAIRY TAIL

COUPLES AND SHIPPINGS;

Lucy x Natsu

Levy x Gajeel

Mirajane x Laxus

Gray x Juvia

Romeo x Wendy

POSSIBLE SHIPPINGS;

*tear drop* Natsu x Lisanna

STORYLINE;

Lucy runs away from home where Natsu finds her along with his partner during his return back to his guild called Fairy Tail. They go through difficulties where they have to fight using magic to protect themselves and their friends and family. Lisanna comes back from another world called Edolas where Natsu forgets about talking to Lucy including the others. Lucy had secretly loved the Fire Dragon Slayer (Natsu) ever since they first met but lost it after seeing Lisanna and Natsu kiss in the guild.  
Heartbroken, she goes to find her new fairy tale while the others forgot about her.

"Lucy…" he whispered before punching the wall.

* * *

***Lucy is aged twenty-two while Natsu is aged twenty-three. Levy is the same age as Lucy while Mirajane is the same age as Natsu. We all know how many months Nashi is from the previous chapter. The Strauss family is separated, meaning, Lisanna is from another family while Mirajane and Elfman are from the same.***  
(Time Skip – Five years later)

"Miss Heartfilia! Who is this child?!" the media screamed as they barged questions over to the blonde who was trying to break free from the media and pushing fans. Elfman, her three-year assigned bodyguard blocked the citizens from clashing into the blonde, holding hands with her four-year old child. "Please, we need to pass through before another plane lands and blocks off the exits," Lucy pleaded as she pushed her way through. "Mum? Didn't we cover this?" Nashi questioned with fluent speaking. Lucy nodded and pointed over to Mirajane in the distance. "When I count to three, dash over to Aunt Mira," Lucy whispered before nudging Elfman in a particular sequence.

Elfman nodded and nodded over to his sister who confidently nodded back. Nashi giggled, she just _loved_ the escape plan. "One…" Lucy stopped walking and pulled off her sunglasses without opening her eyes. Elfman stood his ground and looked over to his back to see that they were surrounded by behind and chuckled. "Two…" the blonde whispered as she clenched onto the sunglasses in her hands before pulling up to kiss it. Nashi got ready as well. "Three!" Lucy said, raising her voice where she threw her sunglasses into the air where the media quickly snapped out of it and looked up. "Man!" Elfman cheered, watching Nashi run towards his sister who easily caught her before leading the child away.


	3. Heartbeat 3

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 3: Heartbeat 3_

* * *

_Elfman nodded and nodded over to his sister who confidently nodded back. Nashi giggled, she just loved the escape plan. "One…" Lucy stopped walking and pulled off her sunglasses without opening her eyes. Elfman stood his ground and looked over to his back to see that they were surrounded by behind and chuckled. "Two…" the blonde whispered as she clenched onto the sunglasses in her hands before pulling up to kiss it. Nashi got ready as well. "Three!" Lucy said, raising her voice where she threw her sunglasses into the air where the media quickly snapped out of it and looked up. "Man!" Elfman cheered, watching Nashi run towards his sister who easily caught her before leading the child away._

* * *

Nashi was playing on the car floor while Elfman was driving the mini limousine. Mirajane was just smiling at the young child, while Lucy was just looking out at the passing scenery. "Did you have a rough year at England and Vietnam?" Mirajane asked as she engaged a conversation over to the blonde. Lucy turned and smiled at Mirajane. "I was just bombarded with questions within the first step of out of the airport. You should obviously know who it's about," Lucy answered with a scowl.  
The toddler looked up with an innocent look. "Aunt Mira?" she asked, attracting the attention of the two adults. "What is it Nashi-chan?" responded the white-haired woman. "How did momma and papa meet?"

The two froze and looked at each other with an awkward look as the car stopped. "That's something you shouldn't ask," a voice interrupted with the sound of the car door closing. "Why's that Aunt Levy?" Nashi asked innocently, tilting her head to one side with her index finger on her lips. Levy shivered, '_That trap… No way am I losing. This is all for Lu-chan's state_,' she thought before forcing a smile. "Your daddy is _very_ busy with work. They met… at a park…" she bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to hide the fact that she's lying.

"That's right Nashi. Please don't go troubling me with these questions. Why are you asking now?" Lucy asked as she inwardly begged for an opportunity to avoid the darting questions. The said child shrugged, "It's relly ask a lot (It's really asked a lot)." Lucy chuckled. "Now-now. Just don't go being like those people Nashi," Lucy warned with a generous smile. "Hai~"  
She nodded her head and parted her arms, welcoming the child into her hold. "Now, what are you doing Levy? It's rare to see you just walk into our car," questioned Mirajane. "I heard that a certain someone proposed to her," Lucy cut in with a sly smirk as she watched the blunette begin to blush. "Well… I need help Lu-chan. What should I say?" Levy asked.

Once again, the two froze and slowly looked at Levy with bewildered eyes before exploding. "You put Gajeel on hold?!" they both yelled, causing mayhem in the car. Levy flinched and rubbed her thighs together in pure embarrassment as she quietly nodded her head without looking at their flabbergasted faces. The two sighed and shook their heads. "Consider it Levy. You've been dating ever since you've been my personal lawyer," Lucy recommended with Mirajane nodding.

* * *

"Natsu-sama," his secretary called out, walking into the room. The pinkette turned around, removing his gaze from the view of the window and looked at the woman with scarlet hair. "What is it Erza?" he questioned, watching the woman take a seat in front of his desk in which he did the same. "We have an appointed photoshoot this afternoon with Sabertooth Corporations. We'll be heading out around four in the afternoon since the theme is called '_First date_'," she announced, handing over a file containing the necessary information for the male model.

Natsu grabbed hold of the file and scanned through them, handing them back over to the scarlet. "So who's their girl model?" he asked. Erza shrugged as she shook her head, "Apparently she's a popular model. I'm not too sure who it is though. Rumors have it that she's your fostered little sister." The boy widened his eyes, "Fostered? Father never told me." "Well that's because your current parents are not your real parents," a voice intercepted, making the two look back. "Laki. What do you mean?" asked Erza with a confused look.

The said girl politely handed over a folder to Natsu who confusingly accepted it. "Those files contain your DNA testings and such. Roselia seems too untrue be your mother since she was never pregnant in the first place considering the news and such. I went into a private investigation and found that a man called Igneel and a woman called Grandeeney had the same genetics as you. Their last name is also Dragneel and has a child at age fifteen named Wendy," Laki stated. Natsu frowned and looked through the files and saw an image of a girl with crimson hair. "Who's she?" he asked.  
Erza looked up and saw the photo and earnestly smiled at the image. "Her name is Sakura Dragneel, or what she prefers, Sakura Miyasaki. She's like a demon and angle mixed into one person," Erza explained.

"Why does she prefer Sakura Miyasaki?" Natsu asked. "It's because she was raised by a married couple who was unable to have children. I guess something happened to her parents since there's no government information about her past. The married couple then gave her under the care of Igneel and Grandeeney Dragneel," Laki explained briefly. The boy nodded before standing up along with Erza. "Thank you for the information Laki. We'll be heading out to the photoshoot now," Natsu thanked before heading out, grabbing his coat from the hook. The purple-haired lawyer nodded her head and bowed her head in respect. "Have a nice afternoon at work," she said. "Will do."

As the two walked out to their car, Erza grabbed hold of the steering wheel. "So you're accepting to face your _step_-sister or should I say _fostered_ sister?" questioned Erza. The boy shrugged, "I guess I'll see her but keep quiet about it. I don't know if the information is true or not." The scarlet nodded her head and turned on the key, steering the car out of the private parking and onto the public road. "You should believe in Laki. She's a trustworthy lawyer and has been receiving award for her knowledge. She's never wrong also, meaning, your current mother has been lying to you for all of those times," Erza stated.

Natsu gave out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "Who knows. She seems to have hated Lucy when we first got married. She keeps on pushing me and Lisanna together for some reason." "Maybe she hated her?" Erza asked. The boy shook his head, "They seemed to be in good terms when Lucy moved in. Are they hiding something?" The scarlet gave the boy an optimistic look, "Something? For all of those years, you're still in love with the blonde? Seriously Natsu… She moved over to England and began modelling there with a mysterious child by her side." Natsu looked at Erza and balled his fists, "There's no way Lucy would have a child with someone else," he proclaimed.

Erza shrugged her shoulders and steered into the location in which they were supposed to meet with Sabertooth.

* * *

"Why do I have to model with that retarded jerk? Can't he go modelling with Lisanna?" Lucy questioned as she puffed her cheeks. Mirajane smiled, "We're sorry. It's you and Sakura who's modelling under the same guy." The blonde scowled, "Hmmph. I wouldn't have minded if he knew what he has done wrong, but he didn't!" she stated. Levy chuckled as she watched Elfman open the door from outside. "Come on Lu-chan. He even rejected Lisanna's confession," the blunette stated as she got out of the car with Nashi holding her hands. Lucy didn't think about it and walked out with Mirajane following behind. "For now, just focus on what you're doing and remember to wear your eye contacts," the white-haired model instructed, handing over a small eye contact holder.

Lucy took hold of the contacts and gave out a sigh, placing her violet contacts over her real eyes to cover up her honey-brown ones. Nashi giggled and pointed over to her mum, "That's funny," she criticised while watching her mother blink a few times to have the contacts into place. The three women smiled in dearest love in their eyes, '_She's such an honest child_," they thought in pursue before watching the staffs dash over. "Good evening Lucy-san, Mira-san and Levy-san. It's been a while since we've worked together," the six bowed in honor before meeting eyes with Nashi.

"Mommy, who are they?" Nashi asked, pointing an innocent finger over to the six women. Levy smiled and crouched down to meet eye to eye of the honey-brown orbs of the child who looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Nashi-chan. These are make-up and fashion stylists, they help make your mommy pretty whenever she takes photos for magazines," Levy explained in an easier term as she watched the child look up at the six in awe. "My name is Emily. From my right to left, their names are Sabrina, Haruhi, Leafia, Yorima, and Platinum," Emily said as she bent down to pat the girl's head. The introduced five all smiled and waved.

"Do you think you know where we come from?" a girl with electric blue hair, Sabrina, asked. Nashi examined the six before looking over to her mother who nodded in agreement to her silent question. "E-E-England?" she answered in a sheepish tone, hoping to get it correct. Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled, nodding to her answer. "Hai. That's correct. You're very smart for a toddler your age. What do you want to be when you grow up?" The pinkette's eyes began to shimmer once again before pointing over to Lucy, "I want to be a model like mommy –" she then pointed to Levy, "- and be as smart as Aunt Levy with laws –" her finger then darted over to Mirajane, "- kind like Aunt Mira –" and then over to the six girls, "- and be a shtylisht (Stylist)."

Everyone could fell their hearts melting for the child's sweet answer of determination of what she wanted to be once she grew up. "That's one of the biggest answers, yet smartest that I've heard from a toddler. Damn Lucy-san, your talents have been seriously inherited by your daughter," the girl with pale green hair, Leafia, mocked with a slight chuckle. Lucy nodded and saw pink hair in the distance, making her freeze in action. Levy noticed her tense talking right after and followed her gaze to see Natsu around a kilometer away. "Are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to dress you up?" Levy asked in pursuit, helping the blonde escape the eyes of her divorced husband.

The girls nodded and pushed Lucy to the caravan where all the magic was soon to be done. Around a few minutes, a crimson walked in with her chosen outfit. She was wearing a white off-shoulder shirt that had black italics that had the "**#**" symbol with blue denim shorts that stopped up her upper thigh with high-knee black converses. She had a leather pouch handbag that rested well on her petite waists with a black cap hooked onto its chain. Her hair was tied into a high pony-tail that was slightly curled to make it wavy.

Lucy was also done with little make-up. She was wearing a pastel sky-blue t-shirt with a white-pleaded mini skirt with ankle-high boots. She wore her hair in a side ponytail with silver bracelets dangling on her waists. Her earring was studded stars with a star necklace to follow the accessory. On her belt of her skirt, she wore a brown leather pouch that only held onto a bit of her belongings. Although her outfit was plain, it suited her image like what the crimson was framed to be.

Sakura, the crimson-haired model, was dressed to be one of those bad girls. Lucy on the other hand, was framed to be one of the good girls. Their outfits surely did the job in addressing the personalities of who they were supposed to be, and the stylists were proud of their outcome. Little make-up with hair tied up to not ruin their fun outside. Clothing was basic to show the ordinary lives of the normal citizens in the real world. It was perfect.

"You both look so stunning!" Levy cheered, clapping her hands with Nashi copying her actions. The blonde chuckled while the crimson snickered, walking out of the van. "I'll be outside waiting for you all. The shoot will start soon," Sakura stated before Lucy called out. "Sakura!" "I got it. I'll use your fake name. Lucille Heart, right?" the girl replied back, waving her hand in the air as she walked off without another word. Lucy smiled and bowed her head in politeness, '_Thank you_,' she thanked before turning around to see Nashi looking up at her with adoring eyes. "I frogrot to say! Mommy looksh pwetty (I forgot to say! Mommy looks pretty)." The girls all aww-ed the sweet child in front of them. "Why thank you Nashi-dear," Lucy thanked, squatting down to kiss Nashi's forehead.

* * *

"You must be Natsu Dragneel. Am I right?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the male pinkette who was adjusting his jacket. The said boy looked up to see honey-brown eyes that resembled like Lucy's but much having a hint of scarlet. "That's my name," Natsu replied, earning a chuckle from the girl. "I was asking either a yes or a no, but anyways. We have a slight adjustment. There will be two female models including myself. The other model, Lucille Heart, is currently prepping up. My name is Sakura Miyasaki," Sakura stated with a smile. Natsu nodded and adjusted his jacket again.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt inside, dark-blue denim jeans with converse high-tops. His hair was spiked up as usual and he wore a cross necklace to adorn sis collar bone. He looked call, like one of those high-class bad guys in movies. A playboy to be more exact.

"Natsu!" a distant voice called out, making the two look over to the approaching scarlet. "Erza!" Sakura cheered in happiness. "Hello there Sakura. Modelling right?" asked Erza as she shook her hand. Sakura nodded, "We have a slight change in arrangements. I think you should know about it." "I'm guessing we should start. Go and call that model who's supposed to be out," instructed the scarlet. The girl nodded and walked off with her hair swaying in the wind.

Once the girl walked into the caravan, Erza looked at Natsu who had his eyes widening. "What's wrong? Shocked to see and talk to your fostered sister?" she asked. Natsu shook his head, "The teardrop gem hanging from her hair to her ear… It looks familiar." "Maybe you should just ask her. I know that you still cherish that scarf," Erza responded before dragging him to over where they were supposed to meet up.

* * *

"Hurry up Lucy! I don't see the point in hiding your eye color, just him seeing us would be plainly obvious," Levy said as she pushed the blonde out to shock the crimson who was about to knock on the door. Lucy huffed and adjusted her hair. "Well we are going to be at an amusement. Spoil as much as you can while being hidden," answered Lucy, following Sakura to their appointed area. Mirajane nodded and waved farewell over to the blonde who did the same in return. "Nashi! Be a good girl until mommy finishes!" Lucy called out, earning a nod from the child. "Have fun mommy!" Nashi cheered.

"I will!"

"Look after mommy for me onee-chan!"

Sakura turned around and smiled, nodding to tell the girl that she will.

The two female models began to walk down the brick footpath in silence as they slowly approached the amusement park entrance with the public waiting. "Ne… Did he ask anything?" Lucy quietly asked, looking at the pink-haired man looking at them. Sakura shook her head, "Nothing." She gave out a sigh and looked up, giving out a bright expression as she ran up, bowing to the staff who did the same. Sakura came soon after and nodded her head in habit. "Now that all models are here, we'll start with Sakura's and Natsu's first date. You guys have dated someone haven't you?" The two nodded their heads. "I would have loved to have done this photoshoot with Takuto than this pinkie," the scarlet proclaimed, pointing a finger over to Natsu who snarled.

The cameraman sweat-dropped, "Come on Sakura. Don't be selfish. Hurry up and get into character." "Fine." The girl walked over to an empty space and faced her backs to them. "What is she doing?" questioned Natsu, looking back to the blonde with purple eyes. Lucy, or Lucille, closed her eyes. "She's getting into character. The names Lucille," Lucy answered, opening her eyes where she soon changed into a happy-go-lucky girl with a cherry attitude. Sakura turned around and smirked with eyes that were filled with evilness and playfulness. "Let's go," Sakura instructed, walking through the crowd where she ignored the cheers and squeals.

Lucy and the staff nodded to her words, following her from behind where Natsu was left. "She looks like Lucy…" Natsu whispered, remembering her perfect figure and huge warm eyes that shimmered under the sun and moon. '_Is that you Lucy? This Natsu isn't as stupid like before…_' he thought, finally walking into the gates.

* * *

Lucy couldn't but admit that she was feeling slightly jealous at the acting of the two models in front of her. She noticed Natsu's gaze upon her, making her uneasy – He was suspecting her. Right now, Sakura was sitting alone with an annoyed look while a few public boys where pretended to pick her up. Natsu on the other hand was approaching with a scowl. They seemed to play the role so easily but Lucy let it slide for now since she was in character. She knew that Sakura knew about her situation, hence the reason why she was purposely hitting him and saying that it was an accident.

"We're done for Sakura's and Natsu's date. Lucille! You're next!" Erza called out, watching the blonde switch rolls with Sakura who snapped out of her character. "Good work," Erza and Lucy said in unison over to the crimson who smiled, wearing on her cap to go along with her outfit. She walked over to the bench and sat down, taking out her phone where she began to Instagram with her worldwide fans.

The cameraman, Rufus, shrugged and snapped a photo of the two models slowly approaching each other. Sabertooth Corporations knew about her situation but they also did know that she was character. "We'll start now!" Rufus announced, turning to look at the crimson who held up her phone, using her free hand to point to it and scribbled the air. '_She's doing a fan meet again?_' he thought. Giving out a sigh, he nodded and watched her walk off. Looking back to the two models, he followed their actions where they held hands and walked off.

* * *

**_So how was it? Please review, follow and favourite if you haven't. Here have a virtual cookie._**  
**_(I haven't done these in a while ^^")  
- CelestialSakuraa_**


	4. Heartbeat 4

_xEhyeh-Asher-Ehyehx - Thank you for telling me that my chapters have been confusing you. I hope that this chapter will make it up and will give you a better understanding of what's happening.  
Guys. Please review, favourite or follow after reading - It makes me feel much more supported to write and update more frequently.  
- CelestialSakuraa_

* * *

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 4: Heartbeat 4_

* * *

_The cameraman, Rufus, shrugged and snapped a photo of the two models slowly approaching each other. Sabertooth Corporations knew about her situation but they also did know that she was character. "We'll start now!" Rufus announced, turning to look at the crimson who held up her phone, using her free hand to point to it and scribbled the air. 'She's doing a fan meet again?' he thought. Giving out a sigh, he nodded and watched her walk off. Looking back to the two models, he followed their actions where they held hands and walked off._

* * *

He bought her flowers, merchandise, food, and his "love," but that's surely not going to pass through her barrier. He was the one who dated her, proposed to her, married her, loved her, and then left her. She was trying so hard to forget about him and there he is, side by side with her. How could she forget about him when her heart still beats for him? He was the one who left for two years; he never contacted her, he never told her, he never said that good bye as he left early in the morning. He was the one who had made her suffer. His family was the one who killed her mentally.

Today, she still remembers the pain of what her ex-mother in law had conflicted in her pride when she once lived in that hell hole.

"_Mother. Natsu has just left the house to model. I'll be going in around an hour later," Lucy stated as she watched Roselia, her mother in law, walk over to her with a raised hand where a slap echoed throughout the large room. Lucy placed her hand on the slap located on her cheeks. "Have I done something wrong mother?" she asked quietly with tears that were being held back. Roselia smirked at the child and pulled her hair to make her wince in pain. Slowly she took a step forward and whispered in her ear. "You're not qualified to be my son's wife," she scowled._

_Lucy flinched and fell back onto her bottom, making her look up with fear in her eyes. "If so… Why did you approve our marriage in the first place?" Lucy asked. "That shall be my reason and for none of your concern. I have someone else in my mind but to think he married someone this useless," she said in return. Pain started to sting her right cheek as she stood up. "I'm a model. I'm the daughter of the Heartfilia's. I clean, I wash, I help… How is that not satisfactory for your likings mother?" the blonde questioned once again before being pulled back by Macao who intercepted the conversation._

"_That is enough for the girl Ms Roselia. I think she understands your high expectations to become the next mistress," said Macao in a soft voice. Roselia scowled but hastefully dismissed them, waving her hand to shoo them away. Macao nodded and bowed his head where he then helped the sitting blonde up onto her feet. Lucy thanked the man quietly and followed his lead towards the door. She turned around and looked at her "mother" and stopped in her path to the door. "Mother… I was expecting higher hopes in you, but I guess adults will always be adults," she whispered before walking out._

She looked over to the pink-haired man who was walking towards her with a vanilla crepe in his hands. She forced a smile when he handed it over to her; this character of hers has already crumbled into pieces. She was now out of character for their photoshoot. "Thank you," she weakly thanked before walking side by side with him towards the merry-go-round, stopping to watch the kids play. She flinched as she saw Nashi playing, but Nashi knew better but to pretend not to know the blonde. She thanked her child for understanding, so once they get home, she'll be given a treat before bedtime. '_Thank you Nashi…_' Lucy thanked inwardly before looking at Natsu where Rufus took a photo.

Lucy then remembered the day where Natsu had suddenly left to go overseas to model. He never told her a thing until a month later where Macao had revealed it to her. She took a nibble of her crepe and balled her free fists in pure anger. He promised to be there for her when she needed him the most, but where was he when she was delivering Nashi? Overseas with Lisanna…

_The blonde walked through the empty hallways to only have bumped into Macao who looked at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong Lucy?" he asked. The said blonde quietly looked up to reveal pale, saddened eyes. "Where did Natsu go? He never told me anything when he went off early in the morning. It's been a month since I've seen him come home," she replied in a soft, weak voice. Macao looked at her in confusion. "Has he not told you about his two-year trip over to England for his assignment with Lisanna?" Lucy flinched at the name mentioned along with Natsu's. _

_Lisanna… The only female childhood friend who loved Natsu ever since they were younger. They promised to each other to get married when they get older… They're so close; close to the extent of people misjudging them as a couple. Not only that, they even kissed thrice when she wasn't in Natsu's world many years ago (around their teenage years)!  
Lucy forced a smile, 'Why hasn't he told me such an important thing?' she questioned to herself before thanking Macao for the information, walking off without another world lingering through the harsh atmosphere. He left her… He left her without another word told. He went with Lisanna and not her…_

_She waited and waited. She never got a call, and her jobs began to increase as she continued modelling. He never called. He never left her a message. It was as if he vanished from her very reach. His number changed. He continued on modelling without asking anything about her. He modelled very closely with Lisanna, and an article about that close relationship was published through the media as an attempt scandal behind her back. She continued on waiting, ignoring the very article that had caught her attention. She ignored it till her very limit, where she then saw a photo book which made her heart shatter._

_There he was. Her "knight" and "husband" modelling with the short-haired model in a wedding attire. Wedding streamers, cake, guests, gowns and suits. It was as if it was a real wedding. Lucy could just hear her heart breaking like glass. She read the title of the photo book. "Dream Wedding" and then she read the newspaper article besides the book in which she seemed to despite. "Lisanna VS Lucy. Who's going to claim Natsu's heart? Childhood friend or dedicated wife?!" She clenched her jaw and turned around, leaving the store where she bumped into a familiar male blonde._

"_Sting?"_

"_Lucy?"_

_Throughout those years of waiting, Sting was the one who helped her regain her steady footing in modelling. Although he confessed to her in the past, they were now close as brothers and sisters. The media questioned their relationship, but the answers were always the same "We're like brother and sisters from separate families" – The media hated that answer, but always accepted it. It was the truth, not a lie; there was no romantic relationship between the two. It was as if they were truly siblings._

_Months continued and that's when she was pushed into that sturdy suite in the worker's mansion located on the other side of the estate of the Dragneel's. Lucy told the story to her personal lawyer, Levy, and was supported by her close friend, Mirajane. She met Erza, a close friend at such a long distance apart, and she met Sakura, a girl who was a newbie in modelling but gained immense attention within a few months._

She shivered at the memory of her past. She was able to get out of those hell holes, and is now living peacefully with her daughter. "Lucille?" called Natsu, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. The blonde turned to look into brown onyx eyes which seemed to be black in the distance. "What is it Mr Dragneel?" she answered back. The pink-haired model groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. He looked at her in a serious expression. "Who is Sakura Miyasaki? And are you Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked. Lucy gasped and took a step back with widened eyes.

"Why are you asking me such a thing?" replied Lucy. Natsu didn't reply and stared into her eyes – Such a focusing facial expression plastered on his face.

"_Yes. I am Natsu's stepsister. More to say, I'm just a fostered child in his family. I don't live with him, and I don't want to even consider him as a family. If he's going to continue life being that clueless; then such a man is not considered to be in my family"_

Lucy looked away and looked upon the night starry sky. "Sakura is a close friend. A friend who continues on shining like the bright stars in the night sky of the horizon. She's someone who shall be considered as a sister to me," answered Lucy in a heart-warming tone, placing her hand on her chest. "Now, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" he then asked, making her flinch. She didn't answer and walked off, turning around to avoid any more questions. "I can't model anymore. I'd like to stop the shoot to here," she announced, walking passed the staff and to her assigned van.

Natsu smirked and threw back his head to look up to the night sky. "So this is where you work, huh?" Natsu chuckled proudly before looking down to where Lucy had dashed off to. "I finally found you after all of these years, Lucy…" he then whispered. Sighing, he walked over to Erza who was waving her arms to catch his attention (which she did). Meeting up with her, they headed off to their assigned van while Erza was talking about how she had met the crimson who loved to be in character. "So? Did you ask Sakura about your _family_?" asked Erza, making the pinkette stop. "I forgot." Erza popped a vein and thwacked him, walking back without the pinkette besides her. Turning around, she saw Natsu slowly getting up from the ground and dusting off the dirt off his clothing.

Erza frowned slightly as she noticed the glint of insanity in his eyes. "Did you find her?" she questioned, continuing to walk forward. Natsu looked at her and smirked evilly to her question, "Found her." The scarlet turned around and looked at the boy in horror – He was… insane. She stopped walking and looked at him directly in his eyes. They were begging for the girl – They were begging to feast themselves on Lucy. "You mean she's here around this area?" Natsu nodded before looking over to the van where Lucille was currently residing in during today's photoshoot. He quietly licked his lips.

"Are you sure that Lucy is in Lucille's caravan?" asked Erza with a hint of uncertainty. Natsu didn't reply and continued on gazing upon Lucille's door with insanity, yet lust. "I'm positive about this. She even avoided my question about her being Lucy. Is it not obvious enough for you, Erza?" Natsu replied. The said girl flinched to his words. The insane Natsu was back to this world. A man who yearns for the certain blonde who left him after his massive mistake. She took a step back with widened eyes, "Don't tell me that Lucille is actually _the_ Lucy Heartfilia – !" She saw Natsu dashing towards the van without a hint of hesitation.

"Natsu!" she yelled out, running in top speed where she reached her hand out. She could almost hook her index finger into his collar but he was too fast, but that all came to a stop when Sakura stepped in, blocking the pinkette's path towards the blonde. "Step back. I heard about your past when your divorced wife left you," stated Sakura in a stern tone. Natsu grinded his teeth together in frustration. "Move it." "No can do. That'll be you entering a van in attempts of entering someone's room and personal space. Lucille just came back from a travel trip and to return to find a stranger entering her van would be certainly frightful," said Sakura. Erza just stood there for a moment. Did Sakura really pick up the cold attitude from herself?

_Natsu called Erza after a week when he was divorced by his wife. He called her to hurry up, and to call him Natsu-sama instead of his name. He hassled her to hurry up, and to arrive at the front of his door within ten minutes along with good quality firewood. She tried to ask him why but she noted his stern voice with a hint of something else in which she couldn't point out. Sighing at the fact she had to follow her employers commands, she quickly bought the needed and drove over to his house where he was waiting for her with crazy eyes. "What's with these?" asked Erza as she pointed to the wood._

_He gave her a smirk and then told her to take him to the Heartfilia Estate which was around an hour drive between the two. Natsu never told her the reason to why they were heading over there, but she assumed it may have been used to smoke out the girl – That seemed too serious to be true, considering how dense Natsu was. She gave out a sigh and drove off to the estate where they were greeted by maids who accepted their arrival easily, opening the door without any hassle intended. That,, was one thing that seemed suspicious for her mind to process. The next thing was stopping the car to see no maids coming out to greet the two. Then the other was Natsu taking out his phone to dial who she had assumed to be the blonde who divorced with him after arriving home. _

_She watched him in the distance from the car. Watching him hold the phone to his ear before moments later, looking at the phone then dialling once again. "Why are you not picking up the fucking phone?!" he yelled, making her flinch from the sudden outburst. A few more repeats in the dialling process was seen where he then groaned in frustration, walking back to the car to only reveal a face of insanity. The face belonging to the boy was scary and deadly, someone who was far beyond in control. She shivered at sight before watching him take out a lighter and a few chunks of firewood. "Thinking of hiding in the house forever, huh?" he questioned to himself._

_Erza couldn't even recognise his voice from this point on._

_Still watching his actions in silence, she watched him place the firewood in front of the house before throwing his lighter into the stack, letting it light up with dark-grey smokes which wafted into the cracks of the door and into the estate where the servants came scrambling out in full panic mode, some falling into the burning flames where they screamed. The scarlet gasped in horror, wondering why the pinkette wasn't helping. She then knew the reason why. "He's insane since Lucy isn't answering his calls – she vanished from his grasps like light vanishing from shadows…"_

"Move away from the door. Lucy is waiting for me," the pinkette scowled. The crimson glared back at the pinkette with a facial expression filled with hate and disgusts. "I told you. There's no Lucy here in this very van. Lucille is in there preparing to leave. Hurry up and go back to your van. Just because you're here on a photoshoot; it doesn't mean that a saber has to be nice to a fairy. L-e-a-v-e!" she said, spelling out the word with venom leaking.

Erza face-palmed and looked at Sakura with a guilty look – She was indeed right with the facts. "Look Natsu… Lucy is not here anymore. We have no idea where she is currently. Lucille may seem to be Lucy, but there_ are_ people who look exactly the same," she reasoned, placing a hand on his shoulder who he then shook off without any further words. "I said move," Natsu scowled, glaring at Sakura who shook her head. "Not a chance."

Her words really agitated the boy to the limit. "Move it you bitch!" he then shouted where suddenly the van door opened up to reveal the blonde who was the main highlight of their conversation. Sakura mentally face-palmed herself after noticing that the blonde wasn't wearing her contacts and was holding onto her child who looked like the complete opposite sex of the pinkette in front.

"Lucy?"

"N-Natsu?"

Lucy covered her mouth and mentally cursed to herself, quickly handing Nashi over to Levy and Mirajane who dashed off into the strongly-tinted car where Natsu followed, only having to slam himself onto the window. "Who is that child?! Why does she look like me?!" he yelled, slamming his hands onto the car window where the sounds of a child crying could be heard inside. Sakura, Lucy and Erza dashed over and pulled the man away from the car. Lucy nodded over to Elfman who nodded back to her, driving off in quick speed without another word spoken.

Frustration ran through Sakura's veins, giving her extra strength into pulling the man away from the blonde. "I said, _hurry up and get to your van_!" she yelled, heaving him away with a cold glare, standing in front of Lucy with a hand out to block the two. "Lucy! Where have you been?! You know that I've missed you so much. You know Lisanna? Remember how she confessed to me? – I rejected her all for you. Are you proud of me? Say that you're proud of me!" the man yelled with widened (happy) eyes. He looked insane, almost mental if you asked her.

The blonde looked away and shook her head. "No! I don't care if you rejected her or not! You left me! You left me in pain for two years without any notice of contacting! You have no idea how much pain I am in! From now on Mr Dragneel, I am known as Lucille Heart! The Lucy Heartfilia you once knew is no more to be seen in this world!"

"_Miss Heartfilia! How are things between you and Mr Dragneel?!" a random interviewer asked, shoving his microphone to her face. Lucy scowled and ignored the question, walking up into the Vietnam modelling office with all her might, avoiding to trip over their annoying cables draped around on the floor. Reaching out to the door, it automatically opened and closed, blocking out all of those pesky news reporter without an issue. _

"_So who do you want to be? Lucy Heartfilia, or, someone new?" the owner of the office questioned as she walked into his room with a scowl on her face. Lucy knew far enough not to change her career name, but all of these interviewing and questioning about the past her was starting to irritate her to the max. She hated the news for asking about the past and then changing it to suit themselves for the program – It's disgusting. Sensualising things will just make things even more worst; adding their own twisted minds to change the entire thing to cause more havoc._

_She thought about the mere possibilities before smirking. "Please call me Lucille Heart…" The man nodded his head, "Nice to meet you Lucille Heart. I recommend you in contracting with Sabertooth. They are the second best for their modelling…" Lucy nodded her head, "I'll take on with that suggestion Mr Vu. Cam on' (Thank you)."_

Natsu froze to her words. "What are you saying Luce? We're meant to be together. We're like a jigsaw puzzle that's meant to be solved," he asked quietly. Lucy huffed and made her eyes grow cold from all of the hate. "It's Lucille, not Luce. We were never meant to be together, and we were never a jigsaw puzzle that was supposed to be taken down from the dusty old closet and joined together. Natsu! This isn't a chick flick or some romance tragedy. I was never yours to begin with so stop relating me to the past! This is the present! Not the past! Just grow -!"

"Don't you dare ever say that!" Natsu tried to grab onto Lucy but Sakura slapped them away. Erza pulled him back but he just wouldn't stay. "Natsu. Enough. Lucy –" "It's Lucille!" "- Or _Lucille_ doesn't want to talk right now. Let's just go back," Erza said softly, trying to shake him off and walk away. "That's right. Go back to your pathetic building, you fairies," spat Sakura, feeling guilty in saying that – But what must be done, has to be done.

Erza bowed her head and forced Natsu to do so with shear force. Once the boy did so, she dragged him back to their assigned van where Natsu tried to run out to reach the blonde. "Lucy. Lucy. Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu cried out, trying to pry his way over to the door which seemed to be at such a long distance. The scarlet tried hard to hold him back but he was smart enough to slip out of his jacket to get away. She watched him slam the door open, jumping down, running to where they last saw the two. Erza sighed and dropped the jacket, hoping that the two girls wouldn't get caught up with his insane side.

* * *

"Where's mommy?! Where did she go?! I'm scared!" Nashi cried out in the car, trying to whipe away her crocodile tears but failing. Levy tried to calm down the girl but the fear in the girl was just too much for the child to handle without her mother by her side. Mirajane gave out a tired, yet, helpless sigh and pulled the girl towards her, allowing the girl to cry on her chest to let out the pain. Levy tried to think of something, but the pressure was too much.

"Mommy is busy. She'll be back soon… I hope," Levy said, whispering the last part to herself which Nashi caught onto. The child began to cry louder than before. Mirajane looked at the blunette and mouthed out "should I just knock her out?" Levy shrugged and watched the crying child cry out even more before giving out a sigh where she hesitantly nodded to. The white-haired girl understanding, she knocked the child out by hitting a point by Nashi's neck where she then fell into a long sleep of a hint of pain in her neck.

Nashi snuggled onto the woman's dress quietly. "Mommy…" she whispered out, making the two adults fear for the child's mother who happened to stay back with her divorced husband.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sakura-chan would be able to manage in prying off Natsu before he does something."

"I hope so… I heard he almost set Lucy's estate on fire when she left…"


	5. Heartbeat 5

_Told you all that I'll update quicker with your support ;)  
Please keep on supporting by reviewing your opinions and ideas, follow and favouriting me and my stories. Thank you for last chapters support and reviews. Here is the next chapter, I hope that you all enjoy it.  
- CelestialSakuraa_

* * *

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 5: Heartbeat 5_

* * *

_"Mommy is busy. She'll be back soon… I hope," Levy said, whispering the last part to herself which Nashi caught onto. The child began to cry louder than before. Mirajane looked at the blunette and mouthed out "should I just knock her out?" Levy shrugged and watched the crying child cry out even more before giving out a sigh where she hesitantly nodded to. The white-haired girl understanding, she knocked the child out by hitting a point by Nashi's neck where she then fell into a long sleep of a hint of pain in her neck._

_Nashi snuggled onto the woman's dress quietly. "Mommy…" she whispered out, making the two adults fear for the child's mother who happened to stay back with her divorced husband._

_"Don't worry. I'm sure Sakura-chan would be able to manage in prying off Natsu before he does something."_

_"I hope so… I heard he almost set Lucy's estate on fire when she left…"_

* * *

Let's go into detail with what happened between the owner of the office, Mr Vu, she once stood in Vietnam…

_Lucy stood in the office with a scowl on her face, annoyed with the obvious questions in which she were to be expecting during her visit in Vietnam. In front of her sat the man who was the owner of a well-known modelling agency in the Asian country. For a few months already, he was the one who was desperate for her contract. He was the one who assigned her into coming over here to model for a car racing attire._

"_It's nice to see that you've brought unwanted guests to our property Mrs Dragneel," Mr Vu said in a slick tone of amusement. Lucy's faced paled at the name, "My name is Miss Lucy Heartfilia – Have you not been watching the news lately Mr Vu?" The man chuckled and leaned back upon his chair. "I do, every so often but their lies tend to kill me. Doesn't that do the same to you, considering how you've also learnt the minds of the news channel?" asked the man who leaned onto his table with his chin on his palms._

_The blonde nodded to his words. It was completely true – The news have always relied on lying to their viewers and readers. Everything, and almost everything present on the news have been either made up or over-exaggerated to attract in more of their worldwide, or international spectators. "I do understand what you mean sir. Anyways, I'm a Heartfilia and my divorced husband is a Dragneel. I'm fed up with the lies given and thus I'm a single-mother," answered Lucy with a calm tone._

_Mr Vu raised his brows. "Divorced? So that's why they're here. As expected for the couple to gain such attention," he chuckled. Lucy furrowed his brows and watched the man chuckle. "I don't see why it's funny. I'm here to model, not to discuss the past. Mr Vu, please hurry up and tell me what I'm supposed to do. My lawyer and my daughter are well enough waiting for me at our apartment," said Lucy in a confined voice, showing the man that she was beyond serious about her assigned job._

"_I understand that you're well-hating your name, birth name, I suppose," Mr Vu said. Lucy thought about it. Her modelling name was always her real name, and she does understand the pains of changing it… She remained quiet._

"_What shall it be? So who do you want to be? Lucy Heartfilia, or, someone new and improved?" Mr Vu asked. He was concerned about the blonde in front of him, so letting her start fresh was much of a good idea for her to let go of the past. He knew that other agencies around the world cares for her like their daughter; he understood well that she was widely loved worldwide. If she accepts in changing her name, he shall start the change of her life. _

_He shall send her worldwide under his temporary care to teach her new things to broaden her view in modelling – So far, Lucy has been modelling as herself, accepting small acts in movies and moderate modelling assignments. That wasn't enough, the world was wasting her potential. Mr Vu could see more than that through his eyes.  
He shall transform her into a stronger figure. He shall let her learn more in acting, and going into character for both jobs in modelling and acting. He shall also make her become more widely known – Without the influence of the Dragneels. _

_He's doing this for her, and for her sake. Not for his greedy benefits and absolutely not for the money gained in this._

"_Please call me Lucille Heart…" The man nodded his head and pushed his chair back slightly where he reached for a draw, pulling out a new contract, "Nice to meet you Lucille Heart. I recommend you in contracting with Sabertooth back in Japan. They are the second best for their modelling, but for now, I shall ask you to form a contract with me for a few months where I shall make you shine brighter than any diamond and shall make you stronger than any titanium's found in the world." Lucy nodded to his words, "I'll take on with that suggestion Mr Vu. Cam on' (Thank you). I hope that you'll look after me and teach new things that I haven't learnt. So… My assignment…"_

_She took the contract off from him and began to fill through the form, listening to him explain what she had to do here for her assignment. It seemed pretty easy._

"_I want you to model for this year's racing tournament in Saigon with a newbie, Sakura Miyasaki. Although she may be a new model, don't look down on her. She's new and is rivaling with you. Anyways. You both shall be modelling for Ferrari you representing the yellow, while Sakura representing the red. Clothing shall be waiting you there over in your private vans so I'm expecting you there by next week," Mr Vu explained.  
Lucy nodded and handed back the files over to the man where he looked through it. "Thank you Lucille. I'll notify Sabertooth and tell them about your situation as well."_

Lucy gave out a long, stressful sigh as she furrowed her brows. Sakura gave out a huff of disappointment. "You know what. I'm leaving the Dragneels. They're too stressful to handle, well… Except for everyone except for the boy – Who knew that he was this annoying?" she said, ruffling her hair. The blonde just nodded as a red Ferrari pulled over. "Your ride?" Lucy asked.

Sakura raised up a brow and gave her a "What else?" look. Lucy gave out a low chuckle before opening the passenger seat where the crimson stopped her. Lucy looked at the girl with a confused look. "You're going to drive my car to your apartment. He can fight right?" she asked. Lucy silently nodded before looking over to where Sakura was pointing, only seeing the pinkette running towards them with a agitated look. Turning back to Sakura she then noticed something. She gasped. "You're going to fight him? Sakura, you're a –!"

"What? A girl? Please don't look down upon a women who's been fighting with blades and arrows throughout her life with the help of melee combat. Now go," Sakura waved off. Turning around with she kicked Natsu back. She looked around to see Lucy still standing there. "I'm fine with Erza. Just please drive off to your apartment. I know that your little girl is frightened by this lunatic!"

Lucy frightenly nodded before gasping at Natsu raising a fist - He never raised a fist against a woman. Sakura was right… Natsu is a lunatic…

Rushing over to the driver's seat, she looked to only see Natsu brushing passed a shocked Sakura over to her direction. Scared, she closed the driver's door and locked the car to see Natsu trying to get his way in by punching the window a few times before getting pushed away by the owner of the Ferrari. "Drive Lucille!" she shouted.

Nodding, Lucy placed the key into the keyhole, twisting the key where the engine started up with a loud roar. Gripping onto the steering wheel, she drove off without looking back, feeling guilty to leave the crimson model behind with the man who was accused in smoking her house and watching a few maids and butlers getting burnt without even helping them out of it. "This is all a lie… These lies are all fake and that Natsu isn't the man whom I loved many years ago – He's not my husband, and he's not Nashi's father…" she whispered to herself.

While she was driving home, Sakura gave Natsu a strong kick to his hips, making him fall down onto the ground where Erza appeared with a few staff members. "Hold him down!" Erza commanded, pointing over to Natsu who was slowly getting back up. The first man jumped onto him, pushing him back down onto the ground. The other two rushed over and pinned him down where Sakura jumped onto his stomach, hitting him on a vital point on his neck, making him collapse without any further harm. When he was down, the four got off him and sighed.

"For once have I actually knocked a man out in public," Sakura said, giving out a low glare over to the boy that was being carried up and supported by Sakura and a brown-haired man. "I'm sorry for what he has done to you. We'll compensate for the damage that he has caused," the scarlet apologized where the crimson laughed. "Damage? There's no such damage caused. I'll pay for what has seemed to be damaged. Just examine the guy and keep him on his feet, not his insanity," Sakura replied before slicking her hair back in ease.

Erza nodded and silently thanked the crimson with a warm smile. "Thank you for the trouble though. But tell me… Is Lucille really Lucy?" Sakura frowned at the sudden question. She gave out a huff and threw her arms behind her head, "Lucille, Lucy, or whatever she likes to call herself. As long as my older sister is safe, then she's fine. She's suffering from the past. Keep that pest away from her."

* * *

Lucy dashed through the hallway to only having to follow her child's loud cries of fear. "Mommy!" she heard her daughter cry out. Stopping at her door, she could now hear her child crying out loud. "Mommy is here Nashi!" Lucy cried out, swiping the key through the system where it opened to reveal Nashi running over with a red face filled with tears. "Mommy! Where were you! I'm scared!"said Nashi, hugging her mother tightly.

The blonde sighed and picked up the girl, closing the door behind her gently. "There, there. Mommy's here to protect you from the bad guys," hushed Lucy, calming the child down in ease. She walked over to the living room to see Mirajane and Levy deep in thoughts with pictures of herself and Natsu all over to the table. Levy was the first to look up with guilt written all over her face.

Lucy frowned at the facial expression including the anger of seeing those photos of the past in which she had assumed to be all burnt in the photo bonfire. "Lu-chan… Nashi knows about our secret," Levy stated, making Lucy almost drop the now-calm child down onto the floor. She looked down onto the sleeping Nashi.

"How?"

"She ran into your room and looked through everything to solve the problem herself with tears still flowing. She found this photo album of you two in a cardboard box locked in your secret room behind the cupboard beside your bed. She was crying when she saw blood on the wooden floors, but only carried out the album – Having to show it to us and then saying if Natsu was her father."

Mirajane looked up, "We couldn't lie our way out of it once she saw this." She pushed over a picture of the two kissing under the moonlight. "She said that she would hate us even more if we were lying about this the whole time, and that she would run over to Natsu if she figures out the complete truth. Lucy… She's far beyond as smart as a toddler would," said Mirajane.

"So should we run away?"


	6. Heartbeat 6

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 6: Heartbeat 6_

* * *

"_She ran into your room and looked through everything to solve the problem herself with tears still flowing. She found this photo album of you two in a cardboard box locked in your secret room behind the cupboard beside your bed. She was crying when she saw blood on the wooden floors, but only carried out the album – Having to show it to us and then saying if Natsu was her father."_

_Mirajane looked up, "We couldn't lie our way out of it once she saw this." She pushed over a picture of the two kissing under the moonlight. "She said that she would hate us even more if we were lying about this the whole time, and that she would run over to Natsu if she figures out the complete truth. Lucy… She's far beyond as smart as a toddler would," said Mirajane._

"_So should we run away?"_

* * *

Lucy gave out a long sigh, and ruffled her hands in her hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do anymore. We just moved back here in Japan. Where else can we run away?" Levy sighed and looked over to Nashi who was snuggling with her soft red dragon plushie where Mirajane handed it just recently. "Maybe we can go over to Kyoto? There's rarely any paparazzi there and we can work whenever they call us. It is a few hours apart by train. Elfman can go with us for protection," Mirajane suggested. The blunette and blonde looked to each other, thinking about the possibilities.  
First of all, they were away from the media, allowing Nashi to overcome her slight fear of the media. Second of all, Natsu wouldn't be able to know where she lives. Third and not least, Elfman was there just in case something were to happen.

"I think that's a good idea…"

Little did they know, there was something recording their every conversation, picking up every single detail that they were discussing. On the other line, the woman smirked. "Oh… I guess placing the microphone on her favourite ribbon was a good idea. Who knew she still cherishes that pathetic ribbon of her mother…" she chuckled, talking to no one in particular. She twirled around with her seat, making sure to stop spinning once she spun a one-eighty degree to face her walls filled with pictures of Natsu. "Natsu-kun. Look what you've made me become. I miss you so much. Ne, are you missing me as well?" the girl giggled as she hugged her Natsu plush doll tightly before pulling it up to kiss its lips.

Her giggle echoed through the dark room, only having the laptop monitor as its light source. Placing the plush down, she rolled the chair over to her telephone, slowly pulling it up to her ear with a sly smirk. "Nine, six, one, five – blah, blah, blah." She waited for the other line to pick up. Within a few rings, she chuckled when she heard the other line pick up the call. "Hello, my name is Samantha. This is Smashers News, how can we help you?" the woman on the other line said. "I have some delicious news -!" the mysterious girl stopped once she heard Lucy talk through the speakers. "- Actually, make that really delicious news. Remember the famous Lucy Heartfilia? I have news about her."

The woman on the other call held out her phone weirdly before placing it back to her ear. "Miss Lucy Heartfilia? I'm pretty sure that she's still overseas modelling for Mr Vu in Vietnam," Samantha said, her voice still hesititant. She shivered when the unknown caller gave out a creepy giggle. "She's not overseas. She's currently here in Tokyo. Want to know her address? I found out where she lives…" the unknown girl questioned, patting on her Natsu doll. Samantha thought to herself for a moment, "What exactly is your juicy news? More precisely, who are you?" "Oh don't mind me. Let's just call me Lina. For your information, this is far what others have gotten right? No one knows where the mysterious Lucy Heartfilia resides other than her estate – What about Lucille Heart? Isn't she somewhat mysterious about her past?" Lina questioned slyly.

"Are you saying that Miss Lucille is actually Miss Lucy? Miss Lina, I understand that they may seem the same but Miss Lucille is much more stronger in her career than Miss Lucy. How may there be a mere possibility? Yes, they have the same figure and hair colour, but that doesn't mean that they're the same person due to job experience, company contract and eye colour. Not only that, but Miss Lucille has a child unlike Miss Lucy. I'm sorry miss, but Smashers News only give out legitimate news to the world"

Lina chuckled. "She is the Lucy Heartfilia that you've been searching for. Lucy disappeared after her divorcement, and went overseas. Suddenly, a new model comes out named Lucille Heart who looked exactly like her after the disappearance of Lucy. Suspicious no? It was also known that Lucy beared a child during her divorce…" Samantha then started to nod her head, somewhat understanding what this "Lina" was trying to say. "I understand what you mean. So what is this _delicious _news that you're trying to report?" Lina rested her back against her chair with a slick smile plastered on her face.

"Glad that you're now believing me. Lucy Heartfilia, or what I should say, Lucille Heart, is planning on moving to Kyoto. I cannot pin the precise date but it's somewhat around this week –" Lina stopped once she heard Mirajane speaking about the date of their moving and she couldn't but help lick her dry lips. "- Let me correct myself. They're leaving within three days, so a Friday. Her address is fourteen High St in the heart of Tokyo. She should be living up in the penthouse of the widely-known mysterious hotel where none could ever get their apartment number." Samantha typed it down quickly with her head holding the phone in place with her shoulder. "Anything else?" Samantha asked. Lina giggled, "Oh, and Natsu Dragneel is dating Lisanna Strauss. That is all."

"Hello? Hello?" Samantha gave out a long exhausted sigh. This mysterious Lina apparently hanged up on her after announcing that the two rumoured love birds are now dating. "What a strange girl…" she stated, swinging her chair around in a full rotation before stopping to pick up a call. "Hello, my name is -!" "Lucille Heart is Lucy Heartfilia! She returned back to Tokyo just today and was in a photoshoot with Fairy Tail!" the unknown caller screamed, making the employee hold the phone at a safe distance. "Hai, I'm well aware of that now. Is there anything else that we should be -!" "Her child is called Nashi!" the person yelled again.

Samantha sighed once again and slowly pulled the phone towards her ear. She was about to talk when the person just hanged up on her. Slamming the phone down, she furrowed her brows; she was deep in thought. A vein snapped and she stood up with her arms in the air. "Mou! What's with people hanging up on me today?!" she yelled, catching everyone's attention in the office.

Back to Lucy and the others.

"So do you want me to call everyone to notify them?" Levy asked, taking out some files to allow the blonde to fill out for houses in Kyoto. Mirajane smiled as she watched her dear friend fill out the forms, "We'll at least buy a large house over there. At least a house with six rooms; one for the male servants, another for the females, one for us two, and one each for Nashi and Lucy. The last room will be our study where Levy can store all of her files for her job. So who shall be our servants over there?" Lucy looked up and placed her pink pen on the bottom of her lip. "I'm guessing… Elfman, Loki, Capricorn, Virgo, Aries and Bethma?" she answered. Levy nodded to her answer, writing it down before any of the three would forget. "Seems alright. I guess that's it. Everyone, start packing. I'll call the six before I start packing myself," said Levy.

The two simply nodded before Lucy dropped her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. A silent atmosphere was held, and neither of the two women dared to talk. "I'm sorry for all of this… If you two weren't caught up in the mess then you two would've been together with Gajeel and Laxus," Lucy whispered in guilt. Levy and Mirajane sighed and sat next to her, hands now holding hers in comfort.

"You know. We chose to be with you since we've been together since childhood. Erza would've been here if she didn't hit amnesia. You also have Sakura here to support you when times are dramatic. Come on Lucy, you're not the one to blame for all of this mess. The guys know about this, and they're there to help us when we're down."

"That's right Lu-chan. Your happiness is ours, and your sadness is also ours. Don't let Natsu get in your way. Don't forget what Sting had said; If someone's hurting you physically or mentally, he'll hunt the person down and bash them till they drop like dead flies. I am your personal lawyer, and your best friend. Mira is also your modelling friend and best friend. We're like sisters, and sisters shall always stay together."

"That's right."

They all looked at each other in shock. Where did that other voice come from just then? They slowly looked up to see the long-haired crimson and scarlet smirking at them. "But how?" Levy questioned. "Forgetting this?" Sakura asked, waving her own card in the air. Lucy giggled while Erza just smiled to hear the blonde laugh. Although Lucy was there all happy, Erza couldn't but helped to drop her smile to her frown. "I'm sorry for forgetting about us Lucy…" she apologised, making everyone, except Sakura, completely shocked from that saying. "Forgetting about us?" questioned Lucy, tilting her head innocently as she watched the scarlet walk over to Nashi where she brushed away some stray strands of hair. "Correct. To think that I had amnesia. I remembered having a bright blonde little sister in primary to university, but to think I got into a car crash. I lost Jellal, and I lost you…" she answered with a tang of guilt rushing through her.

Lucy frowned and stood up, pulling the crying girl into a soft embrace. "Thank you for coming back, but how? I thought that the doctor said that you had permanent amnesia?" she questioned. Erza looked over to Sakura who grinned, giving up a thumbs up. "Sakura came storming into my office once you and Natsu went home. She told me everything and revealed our old photos which were thrown out by Lisanna. Lucy… Lisanna completely fooled us all – Natsu and Lisanna are completely insane in a way," answered Erza, pulling out of the hug where she gently shook the girl with hidden fear.

After the statement of what Erza had said, Lucy felt a zap of pain underneath her wrists where her ribbon belonging to her mother was tied. "Ouch," she yelped, catching everyone's attention. "What's wrong Lucy?" Sakura asked. Lucy shook her head and rubbed her wrist, "Something just zapped me on the wrist but I don't know what."

"Anyways. Don't blame yourself Lucy. We are there for you. Erza and I shall be moving along with you as well since Erza just quitted working for Natsu," Sakura stated with a firm smile. Erza nodded, "I don't mind being your new secretary Lucy." The blonde wiped away her new shed tears of happiness, replacing the one which once were filled with pain and agony. "Thank you everyone. Thank you for supporting me for so many years of hardships," Lucy thanked before getting up with a fresh smile on her face. "What are we waiting for? Let's prepare to move houses over to Kyoto!"

* * *

"To think I found my precious Luce again. For how long have I missed that smile, that scent, those eyes, and that body of hers? Years maybe?" Natsu whispered as he rubbed his fingers against a large portrait belonging to Lucy. Natsu leaned onto Lucy's breasts and kissed the image before going higher to press his lips onto hers. Oh he missed everything about her. His raging hormones where going haywire after meeting her. His eyes were filled with lust, and he was just longing for her even more after meeting her during their photoshoot. "Hey Lucille, Lucy… Do you know that just kissing your portrait is already turning me on? I want to kiss you, hold you and make you scream for my name in bed… Do you know how much I want you?" he questioned, licking the glass of the frame once against.

Sighing, he let himself fall onto his bed, looking up to see another large poster of Lucy in a bikini with a bright smile and a floating ring in her hands behind her back. "Ne, Lucy? Are you happy that I'm not with Lisanna? Are you jealous? Please tell me that you're jealous. I want to lock you up in a cage and put you on display where you can never run away. I found you Lucy, and I'm not letting you get away." He gazed upon the image with a lustful look before frowning in fury. "Why the heck did you leave me Lucy?! I love you so fucken much and I come back to see a child in your arms and a face of disgust! What the heck did I do to make you leave me! Look what you're doing to me! I get horny just looking at a photo of you! I have a hugging pillow of you on my bed! My phone is filled with pictures of us and no one else! You're making me insane Lucy! I'm going to seriously lock you up once I catch you!" he yelled, pinning his own hugging pillow of Lucy underneath him where he straddled her slightly bent legs.

Why didn't he just accept Lisanna's confession? He was still shocked when she had the guts to push him onto the bed with nothing but her bra and panties. What the heck was happening in his world?

"_Natsu~" Lisanna moaned as she took off her bath robe. Natsu was just about to take off his dress shirt when she just came in without a single announcement. "Lisanna? What are you-!" He was pushed down onto his bed where she straddled his hips and pinning his arms above his head. The short white-haired girl giggled before somewhat pulling out some handcuffs, cuffing his wrists to the headboard. "What are you doing Lisanna? I told you didn't I? I don't love you! I only love Lucy and no one else!" he stated, trying to free himself. He winced when the metal began to irritate his skin._

"_Let me go Lisanna," he commanded in a low tone. Lisanna frowned but tried to strip him, only finding herself falling onto the floor with a thud. "That's so sly Natsu-kun. You have no idea how much I want you," she pouted, trying to act cute. Natsu shuddered and looked away, only finding the necklace he had given to his former wife. "Well too bad since Lucy stole my heart." "Screw her. Let's do some loving," Lisanna said. "Fuck no! Get out of my room!" With strong force, he broke through the chains and pushed her outside of his room, only then slamming the door straight in front of her face without further notice._

_Natsu turned around and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down onto the ground with his face in his head. "This body only belongs to Lucy. She can use it however she wants as long as she's by my side…"_

He lost his humanity thanks to the blonde. He doesn't care if she uses him without any love. As long as she's there and is yearning for some love, he'll be willing to do so for her satisfaction. He knew that he was insane, and that was because of Lucy. Sighing, he thought of an idea which may be a bit too extreme. "As long as she's locked up, she wouldn't be able to run right?" he asked himself with a sadistic smile.

* * *

_So who's this mysterious "Lina"? Do you guys know it is. Have a guess in the reviews, I think the person is fairly obvious. Poor Natsu, and poor Lucy. _  
_Please review, follow or favourite if you haven't~_

_- CelestialSakuraa_


	7. Heartbeat 7

_Alright. I'm changing Roselia to the name Rosaline. It's much more easier to say and much more easier to remember as well. This one was cut short, so sorry, no long chapter today. I'm just dying from the heat... Waaah! I want some watermelon!_  
_Please review, favourite or follow after reading~_  
_- CelestialSakuraa_

* * *

_Those Lies are Painful_  
_Chapter 7: Heartbeat 7_

* * *

_Natsu turned around and leaned against the door, slowly sliding down onto the ground with his face in his head. "This body only belongs to Lucy. She can use it however she wants as long as she's by my side…"_

_He lost his humanity thanks to the blonde. He doesn't care if she uses him without any love. As long as she's there and is yearning for some love, he'll be willing to do so for her satisfaction. He knew that he was insane, and that was because of Lucy. Sighing, he thought of an idea which may be a bit too extreme. "As long as she's locked up, she wouldn't be able to run right?" he asked himself with a sadistic smile._

* * *

In her very office, she clenched her fists in frustration, digging her nails into her palms as she grinded her teeth. In front of her table was a newspaper containing the upcoming celebrity news; only very important people were able to read the upcoming celebrity news. "The Fullbusters are returning back to Japan and once they come here, that pathetic son of theirs will surely rage since they're like actual brothers and sister-! What's this?" she questioned and she furrowed her brows. Scanning through the article, she scowled. "That girl is back?!" Rosaline shouted.

Quickly in a hassle, she took out her phone and dialed Macao within an instant. Moments later Macao picked up his phone. "**What is it that you want madam?**" he questioned through the phone. Rosaline grinded her teeth, "I want you to find Natsu and bring him back before locking him up in his room! She's back and you know how he is! Call Lisanna to come over to hold him back while you're at it!" Macao held the phone away from his ear and gave out a sigh. "**Is that all madam?**" "Yes! Now hurry before you get onto my bad side!" she yelled.

Macao nodded, "**If that is the case, I'll quickly finish your request.**"

Rosaline slammed her phone down onto her table and stood up, picking up a dart and then walking over to her dart board with an image of Lucy taped onto it. "And this dart is for you returning back to Japan!" she yelled, throwing the dart with pinned itself onto Lucy's forehead. "Look what you made my son become you bitch!"

Over to Natsu.

He ordered an iron cage which rested inside of his room. Inside of the cage, it consists of fluffy pink pillows with alpaca plushies all around, and on the cage floor was a pastel yellow rug, preventing her feet to get cold. In the corner of the cage, there was a set of pyjamas and a set of casual home clothing.  
Standing in front of cage, he snickered at imaging Lucy locked up in it, begging for release in fear and horror.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Do you not know how much I've missed you? You've even taken the hearts of monster Erza. Who else will you bewitch?" he questioned, looking at Lucy's hanging portrait. Chuckling, someone slid a celebrity newspaper underneath his door, catching his attention. Curious, he slowly made his way and picked up the newspaper where he caught an image of Lucy walking into an apartment. "**The Lucille Heart is Actually the Lucy Heartfilia?! Address has been Found!**" the article announced which made him snicker even more creepily.

"I guess Lady Luck is by my side today Lucy. I'm coming…" he whispered.

Reading the page number given, he flipped the page to see an even bigger picture of his "precious" Lucy. Reading the article, he read;

"**Lucille Heart is really Lucy Heartfilia?! She's back in Japan!  
**

The missing Lucy Heartfilia is actually Lucille Heart after the long search all around the world. She vanished from sight after her divorcement with Natsu Dragneel, a well-known model and actor. Lucille, or Lucy, also bears a young child with pink hair and brown eyes – Just who exactly is the father of this mysterious child?

No one possibly knows about her story, but all we do know is that she's taken the name of Lucille Heart, working for Sabertooth as their top worker. What could possibly have happen during the missing years of Lucy Heartfilia and is the NaLu couple really gone. We were able to get her apartment number and was able to interview with many clients living there.  
"That bastard really broke her heart! She was never like this until the divorcement!" A well-known mangaka, Stephen Brian stated as he recalled the moment. "She was one of my favourite proof-readers during my years until finding her completely strict with her judging. This is more farfetched than seeing that Lisanna dating that pinkette model," he stated. Stephen adores the girl but he really isn't that biased like the other people out there. He agrees that there may be some strange things happening in her room though since he could hear her child crying and screams of panic.

"She's really independent now. I used to work with her in Fairy Tail and she was slightly cold to me when we first met in the airport. From the dependent, happy Lucy; she became someone else within years. I guess she's a strong woman." Emilia Staffle, a model for a branch of Fairy Tail stated. It was said that many people have seen Lucy depending on someone when she knew that she wouldn't be able to do a good job at it. Now, after meeting her, she seemed to change dramatically.

Has Lucy Heartfilia, or Lucille Heart, really change? It seems hard to be true but many people can change due to the fact.

Lucy Heartfilia is now residing in the mysterious hotel, Hotel ve Myst. Her address is not given but she lives up in the penthouse with two other women with a guard outside on alert. Hotel ve Myst is widely known for their mysterious works – Never telling anyone who lived where and no apartment numbers were ever used in the building, causing quite a havoc to new people to the hotel. The hotel address is 14 High St in the heart of Tokyo.

They may have thought that Lucille Heart and Lucy Heartfilia may have been two different people, but they're completely the same person with different eyes – The use of eye contacts is sure indeed handy to use around these times right?"

Closing the book, he smirked. He pulled out his phone and dialled his trusty body guard, Laxus to come.

"**Hello?**"

"I need you to come and pick me up. Bring some other guards while you're at it."

"**What's this for Natsu? I told you that an idiot like you shouldn't be the one calling me.**"

"The monster quit just recently from what my workers have told me."

"**Since when did you started to call your nakama, workers?**"

"Stop questioning me Laxus and hurry up."

* * *

"I told you what you needed to know!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her door shut. Nashi was hugging her dragon plushie really tightly as she watched her mother slump onto to the ground after the strong waves of interviewers came running after them. "Mommy… What's happening?" she asked, trying to walk over to her mother who seemed overly stressed out. She was pulled back by Levy. Mirajane shook her head, telling her that it wasn't the right time to go over to her mother.

Nashi nodded in response but a loud door knock was heard, making her flinch from the sudden noise – Louder than the other knocks that she has ever seen. "Miss Lucy Heartfilia! What happened to your hus-!" A shout of anger was taken over and suddenly the door came flying from its hinges, avoiding the blonde and falling flat in front of the three in the living room. "What in the wo-! Natsu?!" Levy yelled, fury taking over her as she stood her ground in front of the child beside her. "What are you doing here?!" Mirajane yelled out, getting very agitated by the broken door and the shock of her greatest "niece" crying in fear.

A buff man came walking in front of the male blonde who happened to kick the door open with sheer force. The sounds of Nashi crying, the shouts of complaints of the news people and the headache in her head were drilling Lucy to the corner. The buff man looked at Lucy who was holding onto her head, he shrugged and walked towards Levy who was in complete utter shock. "G-G-Gajeel?! Don't tell me that –" "I'm not working for that dimwit. I just happened to owe him for something once… Alright, let's just go," he said, throwing her over his shoulder without a whim. Levy just sulked as she complied into being carried out of the apartment without a further word.

Mirajane stood in a protective stance, protecting Lucy's child behind her. She looked worriedly at Lucy for a moment before her eyes widened to see Natsu just walking in and picking up the overly-stressed Lucy in bridal style. "Mommy!" "Where do you think you're taking Lucy?!" she yelled. The long white-haired woman took a bold step forward before turning back to see the male blonde in front of her. "Laxus! Since when did you work for him?!" she cried out, quickly pulling Nashi to her side. She turned her head to see Natsu and Lucy gone. Laxus sighed and squatted down, hands in his hair in frustration. "Damn that kid's insane," he mumbled, making her cock a brow. "Now fix this door at once!"


	8. Heartbeat 8

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 8: Heartbeat 8_

* * *

_Mirajane stood in a protective stance, protecting Lucy's child behind her. She looked worriedly at Lucy for a moment before her eyes widened to see Natsu just walking in and picking up the overly-stressed Lucy in bridal style. "Mommy!" "Where do you think you're taking Lucy?!" she yelled. The long white-haired woman took a bold step forward before turning back to see the male blonde in front of her. "Laxus! Since when did you work for him?!" she cried out, quickly pulling Nashi to her side. She turned her head to see Natsu and Lucy gone. Laxus sighed and squatted down, hands in his hair in frustration. "Damn that kid's insane," he mumbled, making her cock a brow. "Now fix this door at once!"_

* * *

"You called, _mother_?" Lisanna asked as she stood in front of Rosaline with her Natsu plush doll in her hand. Rosaline turned around and frowned. Where was her son? "Where's Natsu? Shouldn't he be here with you?" she inquired. Lisanna shook her head, "He wasn't at his old apartment. I guess he moved somewhere else." The woman clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction. "Damn."

Where Natsu and Lucy are.

"Let me go!" Lucy screamed as she tried to force her way out of being held like a rice sack. She's been struggling for the last fifteen minutes or so, and now they were heading towards a dark red door with the name Dragneel on the metal name plate. "Dragneel! You better let go at once or I'll sue you for sexual harassment and invade of privacy!" she yelled again, using her knees to kick him in the chest to make him drop her down. "Lucy… Stop it," Natsu groaned, opening the door to reveal a pitch dark room. The cold air made her shiver but she managed to get through it before stopping her movements once she heard an iron creak.

Slowly turned her head around, she was gently placed into something that she couldn't recognise. The creak came again and then the sounds of jiggling keys. She used her senses to figure out where she was. Carpet was definitely the flooring; she moved her hands to touch around; something soft. She concluded the observation with it being several animal plushies. Before she could move to another observation of using her senses, touch, the moonlight shone through, revealing where and what she was in. She froze to see Natsu looking at her with "beloved" eyes. There was something in front of her.

Bars.

Iron Bars.

A cage.

She was in a cage.

Lucy was frozen in fear. Natsu had the guts to lock her up in an iron cage. She looked around to see everything well decorated, but she just couldn't praise him for his artistic skills in furnishing the very inside of this cage. Crawling towards the bars, she grabbed onto them and gripped them tightly. "Why are you doing this?! Let me go!" Lucy yelled, trying to at least break the bars. It couldn't be a real iron cage right? She winced in fear when she saw him smirk with those onyx eyes. "Why am I doing this? Think about the pain of having to look for you. I finally found you and I'm not letting you run away from me again," he said in a low tone. "Well I wouldn't if you were a decent person! You literally almost burn down my estate when my father was in a disastrous state! Natsu! Are you even a human?!" Lucy yelled.

The man shivered in delight when he heard his name go out from her mouth. "Say my name again Lucy…" he whispered. "Why should I?!" Lucy yelled again. "You're mine, and only mine alone. Who's the father of that tiny girl of yours?" he questioned, walking over to his bed to sit on with his eyes not peeling off from the blonde. Lucy glared at him directly into his eyes with fury. "She has nothing to do with this! She's only a child! You make me sound like I'm an item and not a human!" she yelled back.

Natsu chuckled and subconsciously licked his bottom lip. Lucy saw it and shivered in fear. "You're mine Lucy."

"I'm not yours to begin with! You're insane! Insane I tell you!" Lucy cried out. Natsu chuckled under the moonlight. "We're all mad," he retorted before standing up, taking off his dress shirt and throwing it to the side. "I hate you Natsu Dragne- !" Lucy stopped her complaint once she saw Natsu flash her the emotions of fear and pain. "Please don't say that to me Lucy." He crawled over to her on the floor with hurtful eyes. "I love you. I missed you. I regret leaving you for two years. I remember that my mother told me that she would tell you in replacement of me. She said that she gave you my new number. Lucy… I'm not the one to blame am I?" he issued with a weak voice.

Lucy could feel her heart break but she refused to let him get his ways. "Then why did you believe her? You didn't know the pain when you left me all alone. You have no idea how much I've suffered!" Lucy said, screaming the last part over towards him. Natsu sighed and sat, back leaning onto the iron bars. "I don't know what mother had done to you, and I know that I'm becoming insane for you, but seriously, I have no idea what I've done to make us become like this –" He took a deep breath when he heard Lucy shuffling where he felt her back on the other side of the bars. "- If you really told me what you've been feeling then we would go through all of this together. You left me, and I loved you with all my life. It's obvious that I would go insane and look for you. Luce, please come back to me… I promise you that the usual Natsu Dragneel will protect you from the dangers of the world," he said in a gentle voice.

Lucy looked through the windows and to the night sky. "How can I believe you when you just kidnapped me and locked me up? To tell you the truth… This heart of mine still beats for you. I must lock it away to prevent me and my child's heart from getting smashed into pieces," Lucy confessed as she placed a hand onto her accelerating, beating heart.

Natsu couldn't hold in his joy and turned around, hands snaking through the bars to hug her from behind. He felt her flinch, but he was just too happy to know that her heart still beats for him. "I'm happy to know that Lucy. Is still love you too. I can just die happy to know all about this," he stated with a gentle voice which soothed her heart. Lucy decided to just forgive him. Yes, she was still afraid of his insanity, but she just missed his presence too much throughout the years of training.

_Lucy just finished her modelling session by going into her character's role. She turned around in happiness, "Natsu! I did i-!" There was no Natsu in front of her. He was gone from her life. She divorced him, and he must be living happily with Lisanna in his arms. She was all alone with Nashi to love.  
Levy came walking over to her with Nashi in her arms, Mirajane following behind in pursuit. "What's wrong Lucy?" the blunette questioned, handing over Nashi to her carry. The blonde shook her head. "It's nothing. I just hit a reflex. Old habits never die out, don't they?"_

"Let me tell you this… Laki went into research about my past, and it seems like my mother isn't my true mother."

The blonde froze, she knew about Sakura's and Natsu's true relationship. "W-What is it?" she weakly asked. "If we get that theory right together, then your past with my mother is no more. We can start fresh again, with your child too. We can be happy again, but I know you don't trust me right now…" He let go of her and took out of the lock's key, unlocking it and then opening the door. He sat in front of the open cage with opened arms. "I want you to trust me. We both still love each other and we cannot avoid that fact. I want to get behind what my mother is truly planning, and I want you back by my side. Together, let's find out the truth. If you work with me, and you won't run away by promise, then I'll let you out of the cage. If you don't, then I'll keep you inside like a pet forever," said Natsu.

Lucy looked at Natsu with bewildered eyes. This wasn't the insane Natsu… This was the real Natsu that she's been once married to. She moved slightly forward in silence and examined his facial expressions. Opening her mouth, she began to speak. "I…"

* * *

_So what would your reply be if you were in Lucy's state? Natsu wants you back and asked you politely to be by his side again, and, go under investigation about your former mother in law. He said that he would be normal, but will you, as Lucy, believe him?_

_Review with a yes or no answer below. Please review, follow or favorite after reading if you haven't done so. Also, do you have an idea or a suggestion that you want to happen in the fanfic? Please also put it down in the reviews or you can PM me. (Ideas will be credited if used in future chapters. Remember, if you're reviewing as anonymous, please put down your nickname or online user)_

_- CelestialSakuraa_


	9. Heartbeat 9

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 9: Heartbeat 9_

* * *

_Lucy looked at Natsu with bewildered eyes. This wasn't the insane Natsu… This was the real Natsu that she's been once married to. She moved slightly forward in silence and examined his facial expressions. Opening her mouth, she began to speak._

* * *

"If I were to be by your side once again; what's in it for me?" she inquired, not wanting to fall into a trap if it were to be true. Lucy wasn't stupid, reading the given information given to her was the first thing she always has done when about to go into a deal that may or may not change her life. She eyed Natsu in curiosity, eyes not believing his words completely yet. Natsu just simply sighed and looked at her with worried eyes. "You don't trust me completely, do you?"

"That's correct. You were the one who smoked and almost burnt down our estate, and was the one who locked me up in a cage to prevent me from running. Here I am now, with my child possibly crying crocodile tears from fear somewhere I don't even know," Lucy answered back in a much more confident tone, not wanting to lose to some man who left her for years with some other person, who, happened to have a crush on him during their "working" hours and non-working hours. "I said so already. If my theory, or should I say, Laki's informational research is correct then I'm able to return to my real family who gave me this scarf. Also, I'll be able to be by your side once again –" "What do you mean '_by my side again_?" Lucy questioned, raising a brow where Natsu groaned to.

He stood up and walked over to his bed to sit on. "She didn't accept you; for that's what I know. She keeps on denying on me finding you overseas, and, she keeps on saying how useless you were – I moved around a few months later after you left and has been staying here ever since. I also realised that Lisanna was out of contact as well straight after her rejection," he replied. "Anyways. Do you have a good lawyer and neet to hack and represent?" he questioned back.  
"Not only if you answer my question fully." Lucy looked away, not wanting to believe it; her former mother-in-law called her useless. Again! She gave out a long huff.

"I'll accept your child as my own and we'll happily with everyone. Isn't that what you wanted? I'll stay by your side forever – For eternity!" Natsu reasoned with a happy smile plastered on his face. The blonde couldn't help but to smile along with him.

"_I have experience in being a neet. I've been working under the government for some time. If you need something to be done, don't hesitate to ask me anything, and anytime. We're friends right? Nice to meet you Lucille. My name is Sakura Miyasaki – Even though you already know that. Nice to meet you again," Sakura cheered as she gave out a hand. Lucy smiled and accepted the hand, shaking it in ease as she got to know the girl even further than before. _

"_SO how long have you been a neet?" Lucy questioned over to the crimson. "I've been a private, undercover neet for around two years or maybe? I'm not exactly too sure than around that point," Sakura answered._

Lucy slowly crawled out of the metal cage and stood in in dominance. "I have Sakura and Levy – Both best of the country and state," Lucy stated. Natsu nodded and walked over, hugging her with a soft, gentle embrace. "So is that a yes to work along with me?" Natsu asked. Slowly, the blonde nodded her head. "… Yes."

* * *

"Anything else Mira?" the male blonde questioned as he gave his arms a long stretch from pure exhaustion after the long hours of fixing everything that they've broken. The long white-haired woman, holding onto a pink-haired child, forced a gentle, yet deadly, smile over to the man in front of her. "Oh. There's more into punishment than forgiving a man who broke into a woman's apartment with other people, and taking away people as well," Mirajane answered.  
Laxus swallowed his saliva in fear. Anything relating to failed housework and destruction will make the woman in front of him snap, hence, a fearsome, demonic Mirajane shall appear, severely punishing the person who created the mess.

He looked around and saw everything fixed. There was nothing wrong with the building, so why is he still in trouble?! "What else is there I have to do?!" he yelled, making the small child flinch from his loud voice. Mirajane gave a glare over to him and began to soothe the child in her arms. "There, there. It's alright. That big ugly man isn't going to do anything to you while I'm here," Mirajane hushed, rocking the child back to forth. "What do you mean _ugly_?" Laxus inquired. Mirajane simply shrugged before looking at him with a killer smirk.

"There's one thing that men completely hate when it comes to women. Laxus, gather up the necessities in looking after a child – We're going shopping~" Mirajane cheered, yet inwardly snickering once she saw his face paled. "You can't be serious…" Laxus groaned, owning another glare given from the white-haired woman. "Suck it up lightning. You're just lucky that Erza and Sakura isn-!" "Where's Lucy?!" Sakura cried out, slamming the door open. Erza dashed in to look around before meeting eyes with the male blonde.

Erza examined him for a bit and then nodded. "Why hello –" "What the fuck did you do to Lucille?!" Sakura cried out, slamming Laxus into a wall with her grabbing onto his collar. Laxus didn't reply. Erza didn't say a thing to calm the girl down. Mirajane, just smirked. "Sakura… He was the one who crashed into our house, and Natsu was the one who took our innocent Lucy away. This guy is Laxus, worker for Natsu Dragneel," she stated where she heard a snap from the crimson.  
"You freakin' broke into their house with the media still around! Not only that but you fucken let that nuthouse take Lucy away without any doubts?! You're asking for a death wish!" Sakura cried out, pulling out a blade where she stabbed it into the wall right beside his neck. "O-Oi!" Laxus stuttered. "Shut it lightning bolts. You're on the bad side of Sakura Miyasaki," the crimson scowled.

"That's enough Sakura," Erza scolded, earning a snarl from the girl holding the blonde by the collar. "You're fucking lucky that there's Erza here. I would've killed you without hesitation if she wasn't here," she stated, dropping him onto the floor before pulling her blade and placing it away. Sakura glared at him and he could've sworn that he just saw her eyes glowed red for a moment. Seeing her walk away, he followed her figure where she picked up the tiny baby from the white-haired with a smile. "How's my favourite godchild?" she cooed.

"_And who's this little cutie?" Sakura asked as she bent down to look upon a small child hiding behind her blonde mother. Lucy smiled and looked down to her child. "Come on Nashi. Don't be rude to the kind lady. She's one of mommy's close friends – Say hi to her," Lucy instructed. Nashi looked up over to the crimson before cowering back behind her mother's skirt where the two let out a small chuckle. Sakura squatted down, legs together and still smiling. "Why not call me godmother? I don't mind being your fairy from time to time. Nice to meet you Nashi," Sakura greeted as she pulled out a small milk candy from her pocket, handing it out to the child who looked at it curiously._

_Nashi tugged her mother's skirt. "Her hair blood?" Lucy giggled and shook her head whilst Sakura puffed out her cheeks childishly. "This is my true hair colour. Don't tease me; bullying is bad," Sakura scolded. Nashi weakly nodded her head and Sakura smiled kindly to her. "My name is Sakura. Can you be my friend Nashi?" she asked, gently opening Nashi's hand to place the milk candy into her palm. Nashi looked at the candy in her hand first before slowly approaching Sakura for an embrace. "Okay." The crimson smiled and carried the child up, taking a closer look at her cute adoring face. "I'm very happy. When someone bullies you in the future Nashi, don't be afraid to call me or your mommy to help you," Sakura said softly with Lucy giggling to her words._

_The child nodded, "I will." "Good girl. Now go be a fairy with your aunties while I talk to your mommy about adult things." Nashi nodded and ran over to Levy and Mirajane who were waiting in the distance._

"I'm… Fine…" Nashi weakly replied as she snuggled closer to the crimson who was beyond shocked in words. "Did you scare my poor godchild?" Sakura whispered threatenly as she glared over to the male blonde who immediately shook his head where Mirajane smacked the back of his head. "What?!" "Don't lie! You scared poor Nashi!" Mirajane argued with Erza somewhat sitting on the sidelines. "You and your lovers quarrel…" "We're not dating!" "_Yet_…" Erza retorted with a smirk where the two zipped their mouths shut.

Mirajane looked away and gave out a huff. "Anyways, I'm going to go shopping for ingredients for tonight's dinner. If Natsu's with Lucy then it should be fine. Let's go Laxus," she said as she dragged the tall man out by the ear. Laxus gave out a long sigh and walked with his ear being pulled. "That flame brain is seriously on my dinner plate when I grab a hold of him," Laxus snarled where Mirajane gave out a low hiss.

While the two walked out, Erza gave out a nifty sigh and began taking out her phone to check on the schedule. "Ne, Erza. Are we still going to move houses over to Kyoto?" Sakura asked, carrying Nashi over to the couch before placing her head onto her lap. She continued on patting Nashi's head, slowly sending her to sleep. Erza looked over to the crimson and shook her head. "We're not exactly sure due to all of this. Natsu still has Lucy doesn't he?" Erza replied. Sakura simply gave out a sigh and looked down onto Nashi. "Poor child; I bet she's shaken up having to see her mother being taken away by an unfamiliar stranger," Sakura said, now gazing upon Nashi's sleeping portfolio.

Erza nodded, "But she cannot know who he is. He is a madman aftera-" The phone belonging to Sakura's began to ring and the owner of the phone looked at Erza, silently asking if she can pick up and hand the device over. The scarlet understood and walked over to the floor where the crimson's phone had fallen, picking it up, the dialler's number was definitely Natsu's. She looked over to Sakura, "It's Natsu…"

"That damn – Hand it over please."

The scarlet handed the phone over to Sakura quickly where the crimson accepted the call, slowly placing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"**Sakura? Is that you?**"

"Well obviously. It is my phone. Did Natsu do something bad to you?"

"**You sound awfully calm, and no, he didn't lock me up just then where he just released me.**"

"He what?!"

"**Nevermind. I'm fine. How's Nashi? She's not shaken up is she?**"

"No she's fine…"

Sakura looked at Erza weirdly. They didn't hear that wrong right? Erza shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the couch, sitting down once again where she signalled her to continue talking. The phone was on loudspeaker by the way, so now, everyone could hear the conversation… Except for the sleeping child on Sakura's lap.

"**Anyways. Natsu and I have a request to ask for you and Levy, and maybe Erza. Is Levy there with you?**"

"Uhmmm. I don't know what happened to her, but Mirajane just went out to go shopping with some big guy called Laxus or something…"

"**I see. Then I'll just tell you two first. Sakura… I want you to look through Rosaline Dragneel's private profile under the government system and find out about her history and child records. Erza, please keep a look out for any suspicious items being delivered to our apartment. We're not going to Kyoto. We're staying back to-**"

"Lucy…" Erza interrupted. "If we stay here any longer, Nashi may be in danger by the media, you too…"

"**Then I guess we'll move over to Kyoto.**"

"No Natsu. You'll stay here with Erza then. She and Laki will research over there while myself and Levy will be in Kyoto with Lucy and her child doing our part. I have a feeling that we're not the only ones involved with this situation. For now, we have to clear up what's currently happening. Our location is now going to be bombarded by the media thanks to some stalker who revealed this place."

"**I just can't –**"

"No. Although you're the man in this situation as well – You're a threat to Lucy even if she trusts you. I suppose you know what I mean Natsu. Believe me, I have the ability to do almost _everything_ that a man and woman can do. Leave the protecting over Kyoto to me. You just sit there and monitor what's happening with Erza and Laki."

"**Thank you Sakura…**" Lucy thanked, finally back on the phone. Sakura smiled. "**…And thank you Erza… Please pass the plan over to Levy and Mirajane. Maybe Laxus and Gajeel while you're at it; I'll be back soon to pack up my remains.**" Erza nodded her head as she stood up, grabbing Lucy's pink laptop and handing it over to Sakura, who then switched places with Erza on having Nashi's sleeping head on her lap. While the two were still on the phone, Sakura placed the phone on the coffee table and placed the laptop on a pillow before placing it on her lap. "Now Lucy. I have to stalk for Rosaline Dragneel, am I correct?"

"**That's correct.**"

"What exactly do I have to look for?"

"**We want you look at her history. Look to find if she was pregnant and had a child delivered, thus, if Natsu is really her child.**"

"And why do you want to know about the history of that lousy mother in law of yours? You're divorced and she has nothing to do with you."

"**We want… to be back together… Fresh and happy, like that portrait of us all on the wall – Smiling happy as a full family…**"

Erza and Sakura looked over to the wall behind the crimson. There hung a portrait of Levy, Mirajane, Sakura, Lucy and Nashi all smiling together. Sakura sighed and imagined Natsu standing beside the smiling blonde. If this is all for her sake, then so be it.

"Fine. I'll do this just for you Lucy. I'll tell you what I've found out when you return _with_ Natsu here as well. See you all soon. Bye."

"**I understand. Bye-bye**."

Sakura looked at Erza. "I guess we have to do this for their happiness…" Erza nodded and watched the girl begin to type like a madman… Well… Someone around the boarder… "So what are you doing now?" Erza asked as she watched the crimson pull out some pen and paper from her back pocket, slamming it onto the table where she began to write down some codes and numbers. "I'm… just… figuring… out… the code… Damn. They changed it well…" Sakura replied, each word before stopping to think.

After a few minutes of writing strange codes and numbers, filling up the piece of paper quite quickly, Sakura leaned back before pressing what seemed to be the enter key. She leaned back and observed the website change into something quite different than what it seems to be a normal webpage. Erza watched curiously from the other side of the couch, wondering what in the world the crimson was smirking about. "Did you get in?" Erza asked. "Almost. The government thought it was a good idea to make us neets and hackers go on a detour into hacking their system… A few more codes and I'll be into their system."

Erza nodded and watched the girl then flip the page over to write more codes in. "code0938simput2847213tusb2918dcolour9183 sync29382hdshb29qcustom92475hsg11 Pfft. Are you serious? They think they're going to block me?! codei19287382hd82001user138720001o Uhmmm. What other codes are there to use when searching someone straight away again whilst hacking the system… Ahh! find192847 RosalineDragneel1999247281no.18374" Sakura pressed the enter button once again and leaned back to see the webpage closing down and the desktop now in view with a documents folder opening up. She then typed in a few more codes with Erza watching in confusion. Just how in the world was she able to remember these codes so easily but remember other things so badly?!

"So?..." Erza questioned. Sakura scanned through the files and her eyes widened after seeing something she wished she didn't see. "There's no way… But she announced that she was… He can't be… Erza!" The said girl flinched from her sudden call. "What is it?" "I'm going on a research detour… code 19384572oeush291us91find22j3872u GrandineDragneel55872no.1847-12283" The crimson gasped out loud, covering her mouth as she read through the past history.

"Sakura?" The crimson looked up with tears in her eyes, horror was just overcoming her. "It can't be… find674827 IgneelDragneel3443uno.194hns02" Sakura read through the history again to find the same results as her adopted mother. "No… No… No!" She stood up and dropped the laptop onto the floor. "Sakura!" Erza quietly yelled. Sakura looked over to Erza and slowly calmed herself, picking the laptop back up. "I'll go through all searches…" She began to continue typing in quick speed where her typing came to a stop.

"Now Sakura… What are the results...?" the scarlet asked over to the crimson who was shaking. "Rosaline… She was the bitch who threatened the true Dragneel family into receiving Natsu. She's a fake – A fake mother who went through fortune telling, being told that a powerful leader was going to be born along with a powerful mistress…" Erza looked at Sakura confused. "What do you mean?"

Sakura shook her head in distaste. "I'm not too confident with these records, but Rosaline was never pregnant, nor did she give birth to Natsu. The two most powerful leaders who were born into this world was… Lucy and Natsu… They would be showered with wealth and power, thus, Rosaline gambled with fate, threatening the Dragneel family into handing over the boy, or else their next child, Wendy, and Natsu would die together at a local bombing planned by herself and some terrorists. She's evil… She almost killed the parents just to take advantage of Natsu's future. There's something else too…" Erza looked at the crimson with fear, not wanting to hear the rest. "What was it?" Sakura looked away for a moment before returning eye contact. "She's been recorded for insanity and a few crime suspects as well. Rosaline… Her true name is Rosa Huntergun… She did something that seriously changed Natsu's life… His future… His everything…"

The crimson looked at the crimson who was still shivering with widened eyes. "She injected… She injected her own blood into Natsu's body, hence the reason why she's granted the title of his mother. He's a mix with the Huntergun's and the Dragneel's. He's under her own finger… He gained her blood, her genetics… her insanity…"


	10. Heartbeat 1 Kiss 1

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 10: Heartbeat 1 Kiss 1_

* * *

_She's evil… She almost killed the parents just to take advantage of Natsu's future. There's something else too…" Erza looked at the crimson with fear, not wanting to hear the rest. "What was it?" Sakura looked away for a moment before returning eye contact. "She's been recorded for insanity and a few crime suspects as well. Rosaline… Her true name is Rosa Huntergun… She did something that seriously changed Natsu's life… His future… His everything…"_

_The crimson looked at the crimson who was still shivering with widened eyes. "She injected… She injected her own blood into Natsu's body, hence the reason why she's granted the title of his mother. He's a mix with the Huntergun's and the Dragneel's. He's under her own finger… He gained her blood, her genetics… her insanity…"_

* * *

Erza's jaw dropped in horror. Now she completely understood the reason to why the crimson was horrified. "That can't be… Wouldn't Natsu's true blood dominate –" "That's enough now girls. If you talk more about my Natsie any further than this then you're all going to be in big trouble by Lina-chan," an eerie voice snickered, making the two adults turn their heads to the door. They all silently gasped at the girl standing in front of them, wearing a white summer dress with white ballet flats. In her arms was a Natsu plush which drooped its head from the lack of stuffing in its neck. Sakura placed the laptop beside her before standing up in defense since the scarlet was unable to do so due to a sleeping child.

"What are you doing here Lisanna? More likely, how did you get in here?" Sakura questioned, glaring at the girl who had her hair down to her lower back. Lisanna tipped her head over to the side innocently. "What are you saying Sakura-chan? Is Lina-chan not invited to join your conversation about Natsie?" she asked back. The two girls flinched at her sweet, eerie voice. The white-haired model smirked before taking a step over to the left, allowing the girls to see the door knob taken out and thrown to the side. "How did you -!" A blade came next to the crimson's neck. '_Just how in the –'_ Lisanna's giggle echoed throughout the room, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

She tilted her head over the side and smiled. "Heh… As expected from the neet of acing grades in hacking," Lisanna said, peering into the screen before looking back to Sakura's frustrated look. "I guess my cute Natsie is one with me…" she whispered into the girl's ear. Sakura elbowed Lisanna's stomach, jumping over to the door to glare at the girl with shock written all over. "What do you mean you're one with Natsu?!" Sakura cried out. Lisanna began to laugh insanely while Sakura signalled Erza to make a run for it.

Erza hesitated for a while but had no choice but to. Quickly, she picked up Nashi's sleeping figure and dashed out of the apartment where Lisanna snapped open her eyes where she caught a glimpse of pink hair. "That's the bitch who got everyone's attention?! She had pink hair!" Lisanna cried out in fury, throwing the blade over to Erza which missed and stabbed straight into Sakura's right thigh where she gave out a sharp inhale. "Ahahahaha! That girl has Natsie's hair colour! I'm going to shred her into little pieces and feed it to his cat!" Lisanna yelled, running to the door where Sakura pushed her back with a heavy pant.

"You're not going anywhere unless you answer my question!" Sakura yelled. Lisanna snapped her eyes to Sakura's ones. She smirked over to her who flinched at the sudden change of expressions. "Did you know that three years ago, I was injected with mommy's blood? She said that I could be one with him if I did so, but my Natsie ran away long before then. Now she told me that I can marry him once I catch him. Now bitch. Move. It!" Lisanna said before her voice became dark and low. Sakura was about to take a step up but the blade moved, cutting her slightly again where she winced him pain.

The crimson looked up and glared at the girl who was walking over to the balcony, opening the door where she looked at the large puddle of blood under Sakura's feet. Loud footsteps were coming and Sakura looked back before over to the white-haired chick. She gave out a smirk, "Better fucken go before they catch you. Believe me, I'll fucken catch you and jail you once we meet again. And when that time comes, I'll be propped with weapons." Lisanna kissed the Natsu plushie and smirked over to the crimson, her hair drifting in the wind. "I'd like to see that happen. Ta-ta," Lisanna replied before jumping off to Mavis knows where.

Within a few seconds, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, a now-awaken Nashi, Lucy and Natsu, came dashing in to see a Sakura weakly holding herself up with blood dripping down. The crimson turned around and everyone gasped at the blade in her thigh, while for her, she was forcing herself to smile as if it was a prank. "Sakura! What happened?!" Mirajane cried out, rushing over to Sakura who lost all of her power to hold herself up. Thankfully Mirajane was there to catch her on time. "It was…" Erza looked over to Lucy and Natsu who were horrified with the scene in front of them. "… An insane girl came and tried to attack Nashi while we were escaping. She missed the throw which stabbed into Sakura's thigh," she stated.

Natsu looked over to Erza, "Who?!" They flinched when they heard Sakura coughing – She was coughing out blood. "Call the ambulance!" Mirajane hassled before Sakura weakly pulled up her head. "There's nothing to – Worry!" she said, hands reaching down to grab the handle. With a sharp inhale, she pulled it out and threw it over to the side. Nashi was made to turn away by Laxus while the others were panicking after seeing her actions. "I'll grab some bandages and disinfecting cream!" Lucy cried out, dashing into the kitchen where clashing sounds were heard.

Moments later, Lucy came out, helping Mirajane support the crimson over to the couch where she pulled out the things needed. "Do you need help?" Mirajane asked, kneeling in front of Sakura's bleeding thigh. The girl shook her head and began damping away the blood with some disinfectant wipes before oozing out some cream where she painfully spreaded a nice layer over the injury. She sucked in the air and placed a clean piece of material on top where it was tightly wrapped by the bandage. Allowing Lucy and Mirajane to clean up, she grabbed the laptop and began to type at a quick pace with a worried Nashi sitting next to her. Erza took a seat on the other side of the crimson, looking over to see what she was typing. Mirajane and Lucy came back, sitting in between the guys on the other couch.

They heard the crimson begin to mumble to herself as the sounds of keys being pressed on lingered in the silent room. "find284729241 Lisanna Struss62847239no.9247572ur924752 That should be the right code," Sakura mumbled before pressing the enter button. Slowly, the page began to process, opening up another page with a picture of Lisanna smiling. Scrolling down, Sakura sighed after reading bits of pieces. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Please fix the door before I say anything," she said.  
Mirajane nudged Laxus to get up which he reluctantly followed. He began fixing the door while Erza took hold of the laptop, reading what was on the screen.

With quick fixing thanks to Natsu and Laxus, they were able to close the door properly without any hassles of someone barging in like what happened previously. "Now can you please tell me what you've found out?" Nastu asked bluntly as he took a seat back next to Lucy who seemed completely fine with it. Sakura nodded before erasing all of the codes, closing the screen where she then closed the laptop silently. "Your mother, Rosaline, Natsu, is not your true mother –" "I knew it!" "-But! You have her blood in your veins, so we cannot prove that you're not actually her son. The same thing happened to Lisanna too. She's insane Natsu… And with her blood in yours, this explains the reason why you're partly insane as well," Sakura explained as she patted Nashi's head.

"How? Since when?!" Natsu cried out, now standing up in disbelief. Sakura shook her head, "Ever since you were a young child… She took you away from your true family. The true Dragneels, Grandeeney and Igneel Dragneel… You have a younger sister as well, Wendy Marvel, the second child who followed under her mother's surname." Natsu shook his head, while Lucy gasped at the sudden new information given. "What do you mean?! She said that I was her child!" Natsu yelled where Mirajane yanked him down back onto the couch. Sakura gave out a sigh. "And the person who just stabbed me was… Lisanna herself. She's really overprotective about you being somewhere from her reach…"


	11. Heartbeat 2 Kiss 1

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 11: Heartbeat 2 Kiss 1_

* * *

"_How? Since when?!" Natsu cried out, now standing up in disbelief. Sakura shook her head, "Ever since you were a young child… She took you away from your true family. The true Dragneels, Grandeeney and Igneel Dragneel… You have a younger sister as well, Wendy Marvel, the second child who followed under her mother's surname." Natsu shook his head, while Lucy gasped at the sudden new information given. "What do you mean?! She said that I was her child!" Natsu yelled where Mirajane yanked him down back onto the couch. Sakura gave out a sigh. "And the person who just stabbed me was… Lisanna herself. She's really overprotective about you being somewhere from her reach…"_

* * *

Lucy sat on the train with Nashi sleeping. Her thoughts were still within her very own apartment which was now Erza's little office during her stalking hours when Rosaline left her house during the day. She slowly gave out a sigh and turned her head to see Sakura and Mirajane resting their heads on Elfman's shoulders, sleeping with Levy sleeping against Sakura. The blonde faintly smiled but that smile faded away when she remembered Mirajane's suggestion in leaving earlier than what the media expects.

They had to leave the hotel with very thick disguises, having to draw fake monobrows, wear wigs, and even coloured eye contacts to hide themselves from the waiting media. Sakura's boyfriend, Takuto, wanted to tag along but Sakura refused his request into joining their little problem. Although the crimson said not to go, Takuto decided to help out backstage where no one would expect him to be joining in with, what he calls, "fun".  
"Can't sleep?" a voice asked, making Lucy snap her head back to Levy who was now awake. Lucy shook her head, before nodding. "I'm just too shocked at the information that Sakura was able to gather under the government files," she answered back before moving over where Levy sat next to.

The blue-haired girl smiled and placed a hand on Lucy's. "Don't think too much about it Lu-chan. We're here to support you – We do the work, while you smile and support us from behind. We promise Lu-chan, your happiness will be back to where it once was," Levy encourage, using two of her hands to fist-pump the air slightly in support. Lucy forced a smile, "But that's what I'm worried about. Natsu and I are letting you guys to do the bad things, while we're just watching from the side lines. Just seeing Sakura with the injury still terrifies my memory."

"It is my job to support my sister and brother," another voice joined in. "That's right Lucy. Don't push yourself. You do have Nashi to look after," then another. The two looked up to see the three adults joining in with the conversation. "You have to be a man at times like these," Elfman stated where Mirajane nodded to. "Don't worry about us Lucy. We're here to support you – We've been doing so for more than three years; It'll be a waste to stop supporting you. It wouldn't feel right," Mirajane said with a warm smile.

Sakura smiled and picked up Nashi, placing her on her lap where she continued on sleeping. "I'm just going to support you as much as I can now since all of this is really serious. For now, I want to be here to support you and Nashi from danger. I am an all-rounder when it comes to jobs," she said, kissing Nashi's crown before looking up where Lucy's eyes began to swell up with tears. "But I'm just taking away your happiness from your love ones," she confessed with guilt lingering through her words.

Mirajane placed her hand on top of Levy's and her's. "Let the boys, and girl, wait for now. We love you too. Once this is all over, we'll be one big, happy extended family. We are nakama right?" she stated. Lucy forced a smile; she really was a selfish person. To be able to take away their happiness from their lovers to do something so dangerous that may lead to a permanent emotional scar. "Hai. We're… We're all nakama," Lucy whispered back where her tears crated a thin wet line down her porcelain cheeks. "We're all definitely nakama…"

The girls all smiled while Elfman nodded his head in acceptance. "We're all a man!" Elfman cheered where Mirajane slapped his arm playfully. "We're women. You're the only guy here and Sakura's quite manly in a feminine form," Mirajane stated where Sakura gave out a glare. "Once we get there, your butler, or friend as so you would say it Lucy, would be picking us up where he'll drive us to the place that we're staying," Sakura then stated in a serious tone. Levy nodded, "How long do you think it'll take for all of this to be finished?" "More likely, how do we know that Lisanna isn't going to run after us?" Mirajane then added.

The crimson shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just leave those two to me to handle. You guys just keep an eye out -!" The sounds of a cell phone ringing was heard, and Lucy jumped when she noticed that it was hers. Picking it up due to an unknown number, she placed it onto her ear to answer the call. But, she had no idea who was waiting for her to pick up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"**Why hello there Lucy-san. It's Lina-chan 'ere~**"

"L-Li-Lisanna? How did you get my number?"

"**Lina-chan knows everything that you don't Lucy-san. Such a pity that we cannot talk in private since you're there on the train with those chicks.**"

"What do you – How did you-"

"**I told you didn't I? Lina-chan knows everything that's happen to you and my precious Natsie. I'm going to give you a heads up-! Actually, wanna play a game with Lina-chan?**"

Lisanna was definitely taunting her. Using this as an opportunity, Lucy was reaching towards to press on the loudsp- "**Don't even think about putting this on loudspeaker Lucy-san.**" Lucy froze and looked at the screen. Was this girl actually stalking them without them even knowing about it? She knew that it was impossible since the girl was over at Tokyo, but to know what Lucy's intensions were was indeed creepy. Slowly, the blonde placed the phone back onto her ear where she looked at her friends who were giving worried looks to her, and to each other.

"What's this game that you wanna play, Lisanna?"

"**Ehehe. How about a hunting and survival game? I wonder if that wannabe detective has any weapons… Lucy-san… Can you ask your friend if she has any weapons stored with her?**"

Lucy shivered at her sly, mocking tone. She was definitely taunting them into a landmine. And Lucy was definitely following her taunt into that danger zone. Swallowing her saliva in fear, she covered the microphone to look at Sakura with worried eyes. "Sakura… Do you have any guns or weapons with you?" she asked. The crimson tilted her in head in question, but recklessly nodded her head in silence, watching the blonde place the phone back onto her ear properly.

"She does… What are you planning?"

"**Oh… It's like watching people hunt down some sitting ducks. I'll give you this month to stay on guard. Within the next month… Assassins will be hunting you down with a few snipers. Ehehe. All you have to do is survive – Of course, you're friends are going to join in with the fun.**"

"What are you saying?!"

"**Calm down Lucy-san, or you'll be eliminated during your sleep. So here's a summary. Within the month after, you'll be hunted down along with your friends. Use your weapons to protect yourself and even if you want, you can cuff them and even catch them, isn't that fun? and hand those caught snipers to the police, if you want. The game will last until your little **_**investigation**_** is done. The other thing is… You absolutely **_**cannot**_** tell your friends about this. Ehehehe. I hope you're ready Lucy-san, because I'm going to give you a special future prediction…**"

Lucy began to shake in fear. She definitely stepped onto a landmine.

"And what is it?..."

"**Nice to see you following along. You're future prediction is… **_**You're going to lose this game with someone dying**_**, and, **_**mother is going to call you after this call**_**. Thank you for joining in with the fun… Maybe you're going to see something more interesting during our game. Ta-ta!**"

The call hanged up and Lucy covered her mouth in fear. The phone dropped onto the ground with Lucy now crying. Lisanna's voice still ringing her ears… _"- someone dying…mother is going to call…-"_ She looked around herself in fear and looked at her friends who were now, deeply in worry for her. "Lucy. What's wrong? Who was it?" Sakura questioned as she tried to look for the number of the caller. Lucy forced herself to reply but she just couldn't from the shock and fear taking over her.  
What was wrong with her? She just pulled her friends into a much more serious situation. Soon, another call was making her phone ring. This time, she knew who it was after the little prediction that the previous caller stated.

Picking up the phone from the floor, she picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"**Why hello there my pathetic ex-daughter-in-law. I'm suppose you're very nervous after my daughter's call.**"

"Why are you c-calling me when you don't e-even like me?"

"**Me? Hate you? Don't be preposterous! You're the best daughter-in-law that I've ever had. NOT – And hearing you scream in pain when you die through the microphone would be even better! I'm glad that you picked up my call. I know what you've already know – I **_**did**_** inject my blood into my lovely children. Look how beautifully they've become with my blood flowing through their veins! Once you die, I'll be free-! Kyaaah! Mother?! Mother Rosaline?! You fucker! Get back here!**"

Lucy flinched once she heard the sounds of gun shots echo through the call. "W-W-What's happening?!" Lucy cried out, feeling a bit worried for her ex-mother and model over on the other side of the line.

"**BANG BANG!**"

The call was then cut off and Lucy was left hanging with her body even shivering more than before. She was scared, scared after hearing the predictions of one of her friends dying, herself dying, Nashi being in danger, and, not being able to tell anyone else about the game. "What's happening Lu-chan? I heard gunshots from the call!" Levy cried out. Lucy didn't say anything, only having herself faint from fear, horror and anxiety.

"Lucy!" the girls cried out.

* * *

_I actually don't like this chapter as much as the others, but, "Oh the drama!" So what would you do if you were in Lucy's situation right now? Would you secretly tell the others that they're in danger and has stepped into a deadly landmine? If I was there, I would be pretty worried and scared - Maybe I wouldn't tell them and women up for once. I hope you all are enjoying this story, because I am!_

Please review, favourite, or follow if you haven't.  
If you're free, talk to me on and maybe visit me on Tumblr. (Just get rid of the spaces!)

ASK - ask. fm /phatpandaa

TUMBLR - phaat-pandaa. tumblr


	12. Heartbeat 3 Kiss 1

_Those Lies are Painful_  
_Chapter 12: Heartbeat 3 Kiss 1_

* * *

_The call was then cut off and Lucy was left hanging with her body even shivering more than before. She was scared, scared after hearing the predictions of one of her friends dying, herself dying, Nashi being in danger, and, not being able to tell anyone else about the game. "What's happening Lu-chan? I heard gunshots from the call!" Levy cried out. Lucy didn't say anything, only having herself faint from fear, horror and anxiety._

"_Lucy!" the girls cried out._

* * *

"She what?" Natsu asked as he looked at Laki and Erza in horror.

"**You heard what I said. Lucy fainted after receiving two calls. Do you even have a slight guess of who it is that called her?**" Sakura answered as she looked at the blonde resting on a large pastel pink bed. Nashi was outside, playing with Mirajane and Levy in the backyard while the servants in the house were unpacking their brought luggage along with Elfman on guard in the living room.

"Well… I'm not too sure about mother and Lisanna having her number, so…"

"**Sorry to break it to you, but Lisanna called – From the whisper of her name from Lucy's mouth. I'm not too sure about the other caller though, but they must have said something to scare the livings out of poor Lucy.**"

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"**No need there lover boy. Just stay put there and watch out. I have a feeling that something's bound to happen.**"

The call hung up straight after and Natsu gave out a long sigh as he leaned back onto the lounge chair. The other two women in front of him were to too busy searching up new things on the laptop to even recognise his distress. Sitting back up with hands together in front of him, he thought about the other person being no other than his mother. But wait. How did she even get Lucy's number? She must have gotten it from Lisanna, but where did Lisanna get her number when they don't even call each other in the first place?

His head began to spin in dizzy circles as he forced himself to think about it. Falling back onto chair, he looked at the portrait in front of him, and behind the girls. That child in Lucy's arms… She looks familiar. Almost familiar looking as… himself? Just think about it. Lucy knew no other person with pink hair other than himself, but her having his child is impossible since they've done nothing other than that first time during their honeymoon.

"Hey Erza. Who's that little girl in Lucy's arms?" he asked as he pointed to the small child in the portrait.  
The scarlet turned her head and faintly smiled at the image of the girl. "Why of course. She's Lucy's cute, innocent daughter. She almost resembles you Natsu, but if it was, then she would've told you long time by now," she replied as she turned back to screen to continue typing down some basic codes that the crimson had given as a reference.

Natsu, yet again, gave out a sigh and looked up to the pale ceiling that was as dull as ever. He jumped in shock when he heard the front door knock, signalling them that there was a visitor waiting in front of the apartment door. Laki stood up and brushed her hair back. "I'll get it," she announced before walking over to the front door to open. The pink-haired boy showed no interest to the visitor before a scream was heard. Both heads in the room turning around to see what was going on, they flinched to see Laki on the ground, looking up with her body shivering in fear. Right in front of her was a certain white-haired girl with a gun, pointing it down to Laki.

He stood up along with Erza in pursue. "What are you doing here with a gun, Lisanna?!" Erza yelled out in fury. Lisanna, forced a smile and pointed the gun up to the ceiling in silence. "Want to play a game with Lina-chan, Natsie?" she asked, opening her eyes to gaze onto the said boy who stood there in shock.

* * *

_Oh the drama! We're no where even halfway and there's drama in every chapter. Can you guys handle it? I've sure digging it.  
RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry - Your idea is slowly going to become a reality. I wonder what's going to happen ;)  
Fantasyfan100 - Gambatte! I know that there's a lot of drama, but trust me, it get happier as we go. We're just in the heat of the fanfic right now._

_Anyways, have something to say or want something to be included into the fanfic? Please review it down so I can get back to you here in the Author's Bottom. If you have a lot of ideas, don't hesitate to PM me. All used ideas will be credited with reviewer's name present. Also, I'm very lonely. Only a few of you asked me questions on Ask. Please stop by to ask any questions. I reply to all._

Want a new follower on Tumblr? I'm now following people on Tumblr so don't hesitate to ask and tell me your blog name. My blogs consist of Fairy Tail and anime (and manga) related post. Here's a link (Get rid of the == signs)

http:==/phaat-pandaa.==tumblr.==com/

There's also my Ask. Please come and join the fun (TAT) Please get rid of the == like the Tumblr link.  
http:==/==PhatPandaa

_WOOOOOOOW! Shortest chapter, yet longest author note! Please review, follow and favorite if you haven't after reading!_


	13. Heartbeat 4 Kiss 1

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 13: Heartbeat 4 Kiss 1_

* * *

_He stood up along with Erza in pursue. "What are you doing Lisanna?!" Erza yelled out in fury. Lisanna forced a smile and pointed the gun up to the ceiling in silence. "Want to play a game with Lina-chan, Natsie?" she asked, opening her eyes to gaze onto the said boy who stood there in shock._

* * *

Natsu stood there in shock for a while before his knees buckled forwards, making him fall onto his knees where his eyes were widened in shock. Laki, on the other hand, had fear written all over her face with her body shivering in horror. In between her thighs was a sharp blade which almost reached her left thigh. They continued to listen to Lisanna's laughter of madness echo the room.

Watching with a frozen body, Erza balled her fists until her knuckles were almost seen through her skin. In front of her stood Lisanna, pointing the same gun directly at her with a sinister smile planted on her face. "Maybe I should demonstrate?" Lisanna questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

A click of a trigger, Lisanna clicked her tongue in distaste. "Please drop the weapon miss," the voice instructed. "Why should I?" Lisanna spun on her heel and directed the silver gun in front of the owner of the voice. With a tint of curiosity, Erza looked over Lisanna's shoulder to see a familiar sapphire-haired man in front of the door with a gun in his hold. She flinched when she saw the two smirk at each other, pointing the gun as if it was a mere joke.

The boy cocked his head to the side and raised one of his brows in question. "I told you to do so. Although Sakura isn't here to kill you, it doesn't mean that I'm not involved as well. I carry the same pride as she does, so what she does, goes with me," he declared before playing around with the barrel with his thumb. It seems like his threat wasn't going through the model's head. He widened his eyes when the girl began to chuckle to herself. "So you're her boyfriend. Well aren't I surprised, but shouldn't you be thinking about your fans? What would they think when the-!"

**Bang!**

A small line of blood trailed down her right cheekbone slowly and Lisanna heard him give out a scoff of annoyance. "I do bits and pieces like Sakura, hence, I have the country's emergency and government force by my side," he stated before rolling his barrel again, giving out a silent threat to the girl in front of him. Lisanna glared at him and hugged her Natsu plushies closer, her teeth grinding against each other as she stood there in the red zone.  
With no hesitation, she shot two bullets over to the sapphire, which only happened to rebound them with quick speed. They all watched the bullets fall onto the floor in silence, clattering against the wooden planks of the floor. She grinded her teeth in rage before withdrawing without a further word, slipping through the gap between the sapphire and the door frame.

The boy, or most preferred, man, looked over his shoulder to only watch the model escape. "Insanity is never a way to get the wanted!" he announced, chuckling when she was caught in the crowd of media who raced towards their apartment. Before long, he was shoved in the face with a black microphone held by a reporter.

"What was that gun bound? Do you know what happened?"

"Model Lisanna was seen just recently. What was your business with her?"

"Where's the Lucy Heartfilia and her child?"

"Sir Takuto! What do you have to say for Lucy Heartfilia returning to Japan?!"

He, Takuto Rai, gave out a long exhausted sigh. He pulled out three fingers and showed it to the reporter's face. "One, the girls left. Two, the guns were just over-exaggerated movie scenes put on loudspeakers – And three, you've been disturbing the hotel ever since you arrived to just cause trouble for a returning model-mother who was tired from her flight and moving. Leave before I call in my securities to force you all out," he stated before walking inside of the apartment room to slam the door shut. He looked up to see Laki still on the floor shaking in fear.

"Need a hand?" he questioned, giving out a welcoming hand to help her up. Laki sat there for a while before looking up to see warm dark, midnight eyes which reflected her own. Still shaking, she gave out her hand, finding herself get gently pulled up by the male actor who seemed way too hot for his looks. "Thank you Mr Takuto-sama…" she thanked quietly before Erza came jogging up to support the girl to the couch.

The scarlet looked over to Natsu, eyes remained completely in shock as if they've seen a person get shot in front of them. "Natsu… Calm down and come over here… I know that she lured us into a trap by going into a game of survival, but we must discuss about this thoroughly," she instructed before looking at Takuto who heaved the pinkette up. "I'm guess that you're also involved with our mess?" Erza then added, watching the directed man look at her in confusion.  
He rustled his hair and followed Natsu from behind as he made his way to the couch. "You can guess so…" he replied. She smiled and rubbed supporting circles on Laki's back before handing over the laptop to the purple-haired to allow her resume researching.

"If that is the case, then please become Natsu's personal body guard," she instructed. Takuto hummed and leaned back, crossing his legs as he looked to his left to see Natsu still in his surprised state. "Nope," he answered, popping his mouth to the "p" in the said word. Erza gave him her signature glare, only hearing him scoff. "Sakura can only force her way into telling me what to do – Hers is much terrifying compared to yours when she snaps into her split personality," Takuto stated, making the scarlet add more flare to her scowl.

He shook it off before throwing the previous gun onto the table where it made a heavy noise. She raised a brow, "What's this?" "Isn't it a bit too obvious?" Takuto inquired. She shook her head; there were far too many possibilities that it may lead to – Asking wasn't her thing. "I'll teach the idiot how to wield a gun to protect himself. I don't know what you guys are into, but from hearing that my cherry blossom is travelling far away means business to my ears," he said.

Erza shook her head, "We prefer to ask for a personal body guard who are experienced in guns. That's why we're ask-" "What about you then, _Titania_? You do have the speciality with swords when we were in highschool. What happened to that?" he intercepted. She dropped her head in shame once she heard her nickname from the past. Ever since that day, she dropped her speciality to help her love regain his footsteps. "I'm on the same page as what you guys were in when we were younger…"

_She saw her blue-haired friend walk in the distance with his bag slung behind his shoulders and free hand in his pocket. She smiled as she ran towards him, about to greet him until she saw a hiding girl stalking behind him as she ran from tree to tree. Erza knew what was bound to happen, so she maintained her distance to allow the girl to do her thing before approaching._

_As she watched, Erza watched the girl ask the boy who she admired, to stop, just asking if she can take a few minutes of his time. She smiled when the girl was given a chance, and she flinched when the girl cried out her confession to the tattooed boy. "I-I-I love you Jellal-sempai!" she announced, making the surrounding students look at her in disbelief. Such a bold child to confess out loud._

_Erza's smile flipped into a frown when she saw the boy shake his head, his lips moving to tell the girl that he had someone who he admires already and is in need to go to sword and katana training. The girl who confessed dropped her head and Erza took this moment to walk up - ! But, the girl suddenly shot her head up, pulling out a blade where Erza quickly reacted.  
Pulling out her sword, she made it in time to block off the blade where she pushed the girl back with the sword._

_"__Are you the one who he admires? Are you the Titania who he has in mind?!" the girl cried out as she reached behind her back to pull out a long hot pink customized katana with black italics that said Yuiko. Erza grimaced at the insane look in her eyes. Were all girls supposed to be like this when love turns into insanity?  
Erza went into a defensive stance in front of her crush, Jellal, ready to strike when her opponent makes the first move. "Are you Yuiko as it says on the katana?" Erza asked, raising a brow when she saw the said girl grip onto her katana tightly. The girl with amber hair glared at her. "So what if I am? I'm supposed to become Jellal-sempai's girlfriend!" Yuiko announced._

_Erza shook her head in distaste. "Such a pitiful child…" a voice mumbled. They all looked at the crimson who was frowning with a sapphire who was beside her with a disappointed look on his face. "C-C-Crimson and Sap-Saphire Dragon…" Yuiko said in shock, surprised at their presence. Sakura scoffed and began to walk, "Just get rid of her school president. She's causing trouble for our school anyways." "But isn't she just depressed about Jellal not liking her back?" another voice added which happened to be Lucy with Natsu's arm around her waist. _

_The scarlet flinched when Sakura gave her a look of warning, making her turn around to see Yuiko charging over to where she Erza hit her hand on the blunt edge to make her drop her katana. Erza's face was flushed and out of nowhere, she turned and pulled Jellal close to her so she can whisper to his ear. "I-I-I-I like y-y-you…" she whispered before running away, leaving a smirking Jellal and a clueless gang behind him._

Her memories then lead her over to her horrid memory of the past. When he vanished from Earth and into Heaven.

_He took her out on a romantic date where she stuttered all night. They were heading to the beach where Jellal had booked a gazebo so they can go stargazing. It was their second year together, now at age seventeen. As they were driving to the location with a slow-paced song playing in Jellal's personal mini limo driven by his close friend Ultear, they made a sharp turn where Ultear winded down the window separating the three._

_"__I'm sorry Jellal. This place is known for drunk drivers and there isn't a detour to avoid it. Sorry for future turns," Ultear apologized, eyes still on the road as she drove on the streets of Gu City (Made up city btw). Jellal shook his head, "Drive safely." She nodded and winded up the glass window before another sharp turn was made, but when they reached a red light. Someone banged their fists onto the window beside Erza, making her jump in shock. Jellal on the other hand, frowned when he saw the culprit of the action – A drunk._

_The green lights were shown and Ultear began to drive the car, only seeing a drunk driver honk his car horn suddenly, driving forward on his red light, while the two at the back were cuddling. Jellal, hearing the horn coming from his side, faced his back to his door where the car outside went on breaks, slamming into their car and into Ultear and Jellal who didn't make it out of the car and limp dead._

_Erza screamed in horror as blood dripped onto her white dress, bought for only this occasion, now, she knew why Sakura had a bad feeling whenever she was wearing white with stained blood on it. It almost resembled as their hair, as if their hair was absorbing the blood from its tip. With pure rage of the drunk driver making his fault, she grabbed her sword and headed over where a circle of onlookers watched the accident emerge into disaster.  
She grabbed the man's collar and snarled at him, before she could cause damage from her rage, another drunk driver came and slammed into a few people, where she was hit last and least stronger rather than the people before her. The people who were hit first and then her, all died – ten people, and five injured. Of course, she was in the injured category, falling onto a sharp shard of glass that belonged to the alcoholic bottle that was dropped by the first causer of the accident and tragedy._

_She fell limp at first._

_Everyone thought she had died._

_Before they announced that she was officially dead –_

_Her heart began to pulse._

_And so she was alive._

_In the end, she lost all of her memory and was transported to a hospital far away. Sakura and Takuto were alerted, but was told not to tell anyone by the doctor since he was her adoptive uncle. She woke up to only find herself unknowingly crying from something, but she didn't pin point what until the crimson gave her two photos of this beautifully lit gazebo that was decorated with tall candles and loving roses. On the other photo, there were two hearts reunited, drawn on the sand with a red box in the middle. She was given another by sapphire. The photo of a close-up of the jewellery box that was opened, having a written "Will you marry me?" letter next to a beautiful coloured, diamond ring._

_She looked up at the couple who had solemn faces. "Who are you, and what is this?" she questioned over to the two. Sakura forced herself to smile and pulled out a phone, showing her a picture of a smiling blonde as well. "My name? My name is Sakura Miyasaki, and this is my boyfriend, Takuto Rai. We're you're closest friends. The girl on my phone… She's your bestest friend in the entire universe, Lucy Heartfilia… From this day and beyond, our relation of before shall crumble into nothingless…" Sakura answered before pointing to the photographs, "You were in a tragic car accident during your date with Jellal, your boyfriend, this was where you were supposed to go that night…"_

_Erza raised a brow. "What do you mean, 'tragic accident'? I was on a date? Who's Jellal? Go where for where?" she asked. She watched the girl gasp before going into tears. "Erza… You were involved with two accidents which had twelve people and four people injured at Gu City – A place known for drunks, and the only road that leads to Summer Valley, the place you were supposed to go. Jellal, he's your two-year boyfriend… You were supposed to go to Summer Valley for your anniversary where he wanted to propose to you…" Sakura answered before placing a red jewellery box on her chest._

_"__Erza… Please remember him and visit him sometimes. The address is on the paper on the table… Please… Give Jellal an answer. We'll be leaving to give you some space," Takuto stated before leading the crying Sakura out of the room._

_The scarlet watched the couple close the door before picking up the box, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring with the same note stuck onto it. She touched the crystal where unknown tears steamed from her eyes, and suddenly a familiar voice proposed to her. "Will you marry me Erza? Will you still love me even when we're apart?" the voice questioned.  
She felt something soft touch her lips before a sensation of being kissed on her cheek was felt. Turning to the side, she saw no one except for a delusion of someone familiar smiling sadly at her before fading away. "Jellal?" she whispered._

_Suddenly, a small wave of memories gushed through her mind and she began to whimper in sadness. "How could I forget about you Jellal?"_

_The door opened and Erza looked over to see the doctor smiling at her. "After a year of sleeping, you're now awake Miss Scarlet?" the doctor proclaimed. Erza tiled her head in question. "What do you mean doctor?" she asked. The doctor was looking through the clipboard containing her records and looked up, giving out a small chuckle, "You've been sleeping for a year already, and we were about to announce you dead while your friend just then was begging for an extra few days to see finalized results. You're very cherished – Anyways, I have something that I need to tell you…"_

_"__What is it doctor?"_

_"__You have permanent amnesia. Your brain had suffered a lot and it forced itself to forget about the memories of the previous three years to eight years… We don't really have cases like this, so a cure is impossible unless someone retells your entire biography… Please excuse me. I have others to quickly tend. I'll be back soon," the doctor stated before leaving…_

Erza shook her head and smirked, her fingers rubbing her engagement ring on her ring finger that was given by Jellal. "If you accept, then I'll call Sakura to come back and work by your side. Gray has returned, so he can take her place," Erza bargained, only having to see Natsu look up. "That ice princess is back?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded, "We can tell him to protect Lucy alongside with Elfman and Loke."

"Heck no that stripper is –" Natsu was cut off by the door opening to reveal a certain raven-haired boy with white-haired and pink-haired guests with him. The raven smirked and walked in with the two following in class. "Who's the stripper flame head?"

Gray walked in to see three familiar faces from the past, and an unfamiliar one. Shaking his head, he looked around for signs of Lucy and her friends. Looking back at the four, he cocked his head in confusion. "Where's Lucy? How did you guys even find out where she even lived in when she was hiding from you guys?" Gray then questioned as he walked over. "Nice timing Gray," Erza said. "And welcome back to Japan –Where's Juvia?" Laki then added.

The boy scratched his head awkwardly, "She kinda didn't want to meet her _love rival_ or so she still calls Lucy. She's back at our apartment unpacking." Laki nodded her head, thankful that the water-addicted girl wasn't here to cry her eyes out when they deliver the news. Takuto stood up and looked at the raven with sternful eyes. "Someone's after Lucy and you're going to be her guard. Can you handle that pretty boy?" he stated without hesitation. Gray looked at the boy and gave a glare, "I really don't appreciate boys calling me pretty."

Takuto and Natsu rolled his eyes when suddenly Erza yanked him down by the hand and onto the couch where she threw a pillow to the front door, slamming it closed. It was now time to get into business. "So Gray…"

* * *

"I really don't get why I should go back over there when I've just arrived here?" Sakura scowled, not liking the sounds of changing areas.

"**I'm sorry alright?! But that stupid idiot of yours is refusing to work for me unless you're here!**" Natsu argued.

"Does it seem like I care about you?"

"**For goodness sake! Just swap with ice brain so we can get this over and done with!**"

"Nope."

"**-sigh- If you do… I'll get you the latest gaming console with your favourite game…**"

"Hontoni?!"

"**Yes! We already have a helicopter flying out to get you. Just quickly pack or whatever and leave with the others knowing. Is Lucy alright now?**"

"Yes. She's fine. Just a bit of shock when she woke up after a nightmare, but other than that – She's fine. All I know is this… I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen soon. And it's not going to be pretty."

"**How do you know that?**"

"Don't look down on a woman's institution idiot."

Sakura hanged up and the call and looked outside of her window to find Lucy smiling happily with Nashi in her arms. Everyone was watching the two play around in the background where a pink-haired maid was walking out into the area with a tray of what it seems to be lemonade. Sighing, she ruffled her hair and quickly packed up before walking out and into the backyard where everyone was looking at her in confusion.

"Sakura? What are you doing? Why are you all packed up?" Lucy questioned as she walked over with little Nashi following behind in her white dress. Sakura forced herself to smile and looked around. "I'm going to switch places with Gray – He'll be your guard until all of this is over," she answered. Lucy frowned and placed her hands onto the crimson's shoulder. "Why? Why all of a sudden?" she inquired.

Levy and Mirajane then walked over to the two in distress. "Gray's going to come? He's not that experienced in body and armed protection yet. Are you sure Sakura?" Mirajane asked, playing with her hands which were resting on her long pink dress. Lucy looked over to Mirajane and then back over to Sakura who continued to look up into the sky with guild written all over. "I'm sure he's suitable for the job. I'm sure that he'd improved over at America. I'll visit from time to time – But here's the true reason…"

The three women peered closer to Sakura who dropped her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Takuto's now involved and Lisanna happened to visit, leaving a threat. I also promised her that I'll kill and hunt her the next time we meet. So, in either ways, I have a reason to switch," she said before the sounds of a helicopter was heard, making them all look up to see an approaching helicopter. As the helicopter arrived and levitated on top of the area, a figure jumped down gracefully to only reveal Gray landing in ease. "Yo Lucy," Gray greeted.

A rope ladder was then thrown down where Sakura jumped up high to grab. Standing on the platform of the rope ladder, she easily threw in her luggage into the helicopter and looked down. "Sorry Lucy! But I'll be back!" Sakura announced as the helicopter flew away, heading back to Tokyo where the trouble first arose.

Lucy and the girls all waved to the disappearing figure riding on the helicopter before looking over to Gray who was looking around. "Nice to see you again Gray," she greeted as they exchanged hugs with each other. Gray nodded and hi-fived Nashi who could fairly recognise his face. "Seems like this little girl has grown up without me even knowing," he chuckled before dipping his head to Mirajane and Levy who smiled at him. "Welcome back Gray," Mirajane and Levy said. Gray grinned and picked up his bag, swinging it onto his shoulder where Loke approached him, fist-pumping each other as a familiar greeting between the two.

"Seems like your overly-attached girlfriend let you do this. What did you do to make her agree Gray?" he asked.

Gray chuckled and ran his fingers through his messed up hair. "A lot of convincing with Erza on angry mode. She threatened the poor girl to agree on me going to protect Lucy from Lisanna," he answered before remembering. Turning around, his smile became a frown, "Sorry about your relationship with Lisanna. You both used to be so close to each other." Lucy shook her head as she waved her two hands in a refusing manner. "We never had a great start anyways when we first met at the club with everyone else," she replied, trying to sound positive.

Her voice never seemed to be stable whenever she lied, so everyone around her all felt depressed. "If only all of this never happened…" Levy whispered, making the poor child look around in confusion. "Mummy, what's happening?" Nashi innocently asked, making Gray's mood change again like a woman's mood swings (no offense to all girls). He squatted in front of the child and patted her head gently with a warm smile. "Uncle Gray is going to protect you and your mommy from all the bad guys out there who want to separate you," he answered.

Nashi began to brim up in tears. "There are bad guys here too?!" she shouted, shocking everyone at her outburst. Crying, Nashi clenched onto Lucy's shirt in fear and horror. "Hurry mummy! Let's go inside the house where the bad guys can't get us!" she cried out, pulling Lucy into the house where the adults all stood there in bewilderment. For a child, Nashi sure knew what to do when hearing something like this. Unlike other children, they would be crying and pissing in their pants in fear, unable to do anything but watch and stand there as the negative happens in front of their eyes.  
Nashi however, knew what to do – "Such a resilient child…" Capricorn said as he tidied up the table with the maid who remained silent as she folded the used table sheets. She stood up properly with the neatly folded sheets in her hold. "Nashi-sama is hime's child. Of course she'd be this smart at complications such as these," the maid, Virgo, answered with honest eyes.

Everyone nodded before Loke pulled his sunglasses away. "Whatever. Let's all head inside," he said.

* * *

_So now you know Erza's amnesia past. Sorry for the late updates of Those Lies are Painful! I've been really busy since I'm now back at school with exams coming up. Anyways, I just recently made a Facebook page. Please like it to get updated with the newest updates of fanfics and notices instead of waiting for a long authors note which many may mistaken as a new update of chapter. Please do like it so you get all of the latest news._  
_Link. Get rid of the ^ symbols: https:^/www.^facebook.^com/^CelestialSakuraa_


	14. Heartbeat 5 Kiss 1

_Those Lies are Painful  
Chapter 14: Heartbeat 5 Kiss 1_

* * *

_Nashi however, knew what to do – "Such a resilient child…" Capricorn said as he tidied up the table with the maid who remained silent as she folded the used table sheets. She stood up properly with the neatly folded sheets in her hold. "Nashi-sama is hime's child. Of course she'd be this smart at complications such as these," the maid, Virgo, answered with honest eyes._

_Everyone nodded before Loke pulled his sunglasses away. "Whatever. Let's all head inside," he said._

* * *

Lucy faintly smiled as her friends all sat amongst her on the dinner table with curious faces. "Smells nice Luce. What's for dinner?" Gray asked as he ran his fingers through his raven locks. Mirajane smiled and watched the blonde place down a plate of curry onto the table, her slightly in concentration as she tried to balance three plates on her left arm while the other placed the plates onto the table. Standing up, Mirajane picked up the two remaining plates from the blonde and placed them onto the table in front of Loke and Levy. "Here, let me help you with that Lucy," Mirajane said politely before heading into the kitchen. "I'll go and grab the drinks," she then added, making the others nod. Lucy, taking her seat in between Nashi and Levy, she looked at her friends in glee.

"It's been years since I've eaten with most of my friends like in the past."

Gray nodded to her words, so did Lucy's servants (Or what she prefers, friends). They all agreed as Nashi stood up, running into the kitchen where she quickly helped her aunty in carrying the glasses of her aunty's famous flavoured sparkling soda. Loke sighed and watched the young child walk out with a small tray containing two glasses on top. Chuckling to himself to see the girl struggling, he stood up and picked up the glasses on its smooth rim and placed them onto the table.

Nashi looked up with a bright smile. Like an arrow through his heart, he stood there frozen before returning the same back to the girl. "Thank you uncle Leo!" Nashi thanked, shooting another arrow into his heart as he got flustered. "Capricorn's right. It's been years ever since we've worked with that old hag. Do this, do that; we even had different resting hours to prevent us from eating together," he nagged, trying to imitate Rosaline's annoying, grouchy voice.

Everyone all chuckled as Nashi and Mirajane returned from their trip to the kitchen. "Thank you all for waiting~" Mirajane chimed, taking a seat before helping Nashi sit on her seat next to Lucy and herself. The young child looking up to the white-haired model, "Thank you aunty Mirajane!"

* * *

The blonde giggled. It's only been a day and everyone was already a family to each other. Gray was on full alert, planning on taking night shifts up in the attic where a window was seen in every wall with monitors hanging everywhere – He also shall keep himself busy reading his character's dialogue script while keeping an eye out for lurkers in the darkness.

Levy was given her own study room where books surrounded both walls from left to right with a large computer monitor hanging on the wall in front of her study desk with a high-digital keyboard sitting on the desk – Her job, was to research under the name of Sakura who left her a few codes to practise before going to the extreme professional levels.  
Mirajane was on guard around Nashi, protecting her from possible threats while playing and supervising whenever Lucy was away for a job in the mere future. She was also given a room filled with many new weapons called the Take Over: Demon (Think about all of Mira's Take Over forms; Satan Soul, Halphas and Sitri) which were hidden behind a very light closet.  
Loke and Capricorn, were sharing rooms with training instruments scattered all over the floor. There were also joint security monitors on their wall as extra protection around the house. Although they may be two guys in a room, a long taped line was drawn across the room, showing the messiness in Loke's and the cleanliness in Capricorn's room.

Lucy's and Nashi's room, were the largest, connecting with Virgo's by a door where it allowed easy access for the maid whenever something dangerous was about to happen. Their room was completely normal where selves of books were resting on the wall, filled with novels, textbooks, and picture books. Nothing out of the ordinary compared to the others who were living in the same room as her.

Back to where we were.

Lucy was reading Nashi her favourite fairy tale story. The child was all hyped up, whenever the mother was reading a story to her as a bedtime routine. Nashi was all snuggled up in her favourite galaxy blanket with her stuff plush dolls of her dragon and snow-dog by her side under the blankets. "- And they lived happily ever after," Lucy finished, closing the book, only having to see her daughter wide awake filled with excitement.

The blonde chuckled as she stood up from their bed and walked over to the bookshelf, placing the book back into its place. "Mummy…?" Nashi whispered, making Lucy turn around. "What is it Nashi?" she replied, walking back quietly where she sat back down. Nashi grinned and pulled her dog plush, Plue, back up so its head was out from underneath the blanket. "How did you and daddy meet?" she asked, making Lucy freeze. Lucy turned to face her child in shock and horror – W-Who taught her to ask such a thing after that lecture years ago? "I thought I told you to never ask about your father?" Lucy inquired back, not feeling too comfortable about telling the truth yet.

The child frowned slightly. "B-But… He's my daddy mummy! Why aren't mummy together?!" she cried out, making Mirajane and Levy dash in. "Nashi! We told you not to discuss this any further," Levy scolded where Mirajane hugged the girl, trying to soothe and calm the young child down who was crying crocodile tears.

Mirajane and Levy looked over to Lucy to see her face paled under the moonlight with horror showing through her eyes. "Lu-chan?" Levy asked, calming down to place a hand onto Lucy's where she slapped it away in fear, aiding the hand as if it were to be injured. The petite, blue-haired lawyer stood there in confusion and shocked, shocked about how the blonde was reacting after the question. As Mirajane calmed the girl down, she turned to face Lucy. "Lucy… I think it's for the best for her to know. We've already told her the basics, and we cannot hide it forever. These lies are eating us all up," she said in a hushed tone, guilt running through her words. Lucy dropped her head before looking up with a forceful smile.

"Nashi… Do you want to hear what happened between mother and father?" Lucy asked, reassuring herself that she wasn't delusional about the sudden question given by Nashi. The said child nodded her head, "I want to know!"

Lucy sighed and nodded over to Mirajane and Levy, signalling them to take a seat somewhere in the room. Levy decided to sit on the bed beside Lucy, while Mirajane took a small chair to sit beside Nashi who was on the bed. The blonde inhaled then exhaled, trying to calm herself to prevent herself from crying… "Then let me tell you from the start to finish as your bedtime story for only tonight… It all started when I was younger…"

"_-cough- -cough-" the young Lucy looked around, only finding herself in an unfamiliar town with children running all around to catch their friends as they played tag while the adults wondered around, wondering what to make for supper. She was hungry. Her stomach proved her point as it growled in starvation. Sighing to herself, she opened her small clutch to only find herself having a few jewels left for survival._

_She turned around to find a small bakery in the distance where it gave out a nice homey feeling. Setting goal to reach the bakery, she walked over there, eyes looking up to see adults everywhere; They never paid much attention to the children running around. Shaking away the observing of the townspeople, she reached the store and climbed a few steps where the scent of home-baked pastries and bread wafted into her nostrils where she took in a deep inhale._

"_Why hello there child…" a voice greeted, making Lucy look up to meet an old woman at around her sixties look down to her with a warm smile. "H-Hello ma'am," she greeted back shyly, only having to hear the woman give out a sweet chuckle where she pushed the lid of a display case to pull out a sweet bread. "Would you like to try one before you buy one? We're having a value sell right now where you can buy four of them for only three jewels – Where are your parents?" the lady said before asking._

_Lucy took the sweet bread and looked at it. To her, it looked so delicate and fluffy where love seemed to be an important ingredient here. If only her mother… She looked up to see the lady with her honey-brown eyes. "My mother passed away. I'm running away," she answered truthfully, surprising the woman. "Why child? This place is dangerous. You may get bullied by the adults like those abandoned children on the streets," she stated._

_The blonde looked at the lady in horror. "Aren't they playing around?" Lucy questioned. The woman shook her head, "They are, but it's only for pick pocketing from the adults…" Lucy was about to say something until a boy with orange hair walked into the store with a travellers' bag on his shoulder where he was wearing a suit (Can you guess who?). "Ma'am, can I – Huh. It's my first time seeing a child here with a pouch in her hands," the boy inquired._

_Lucy flinched as she watched the unknown boy, at around his young teens, crouch down to her eye-level. "Why are you doing here all alone? Are you lost? What's your name?" he asked all in a row. Lucy was about to saw something until a photo slipped out from her light yellow dress, allowing the boy to pick it up where he accidentally saw it. He froze as Lucy took the photo back quietly. "Master Layla?" he whispered, looking at Lucy to see her almost resembling the said woman._

"_What's your name? Is your mother still alive?" he restated. Lucy didn't say anything, hugging the bread sample and photo close to her heart. "M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia… Mummy's dead…" she answered where she got scared, watching the boy kneel on his left knee. "It's nice to see you all grown up Lucy. You may not remember me, but I was the boy who used to follow your mother."_

"_What?"_

_The boy stood up and picked the small blonde up, placing her on his waist where she was supported by his muscular arms. "I was told to return back to the mansion when I reach age sixteen to look after you. Lucy-sama, you sure made it easier for me," he stated, making the blonde confused. "L-Lucy-sama? But Virgo calls me that, and so does Capricorn…" she whispered in fear._

_He chuckled, "Those idiots are my friends. I'm a servant, a helper in your house. My name is Loke Celeste – Remember me Lucy-sama? You used to play with me when we were younger." Lucy thought about it before remembering. "Leo?" she asked, eyes getting brighter. Loke smiled. "It's nice to see my princess all grown up," he stated before turning to the old woman who was smiling._

"_Ma'am. Can I have twenty of those sweet breads and the usual sliced loaf of bread?" he ordered, making Lucy look at him in confusion. Loke noticed the staring and looked over to Lucy and winked. "Let me pay for these. You can eat that bread now," he stated where Lucy shook her head. "No. I must save it when I travel," she replied bluntly where Loke chuckled. He pointed to the bread, "You can eat it Lucy. I'll be paying for the rest of your adventure."_

_Lucy looked at Loke in confusion. "What do you mean Leo?" she asked. "Gosh. Please don't call me Leo – I sound like an old man like that. Call me by my name. Anyways, I'll be joining you Lucy." He placed her onto the ground where he handed the old woman his money, taking the bag of bought goodies in exchange. Loke then knelt down to Lucy's eye-level and smiled. "Can I come with you and protect you from the bad guys?" he asked. She nodded bashfully where he stood up to give out a hand._

_Looking at it, she held his hand and walked out of store. "Where are we going Le-Loke?" she asked innocently. Loke hummed to himself and lead her to the east. "We're going to head to Mangolia," he answered before looking down to her, finding her still holding onto the small piece of bread._ _He was about to say something until he saw young boy wearing high-rich clothes being ganged up by older kids where they ran away with his bag. Lucy frowned and let go of her new carers hand and ran over to the boy who was now on the ground with dirtied clothing. The first thing she noticed was pink hair._

"_Are you alright?" she asked. The boy didn't answer but dug his chin into his white scaly scarf. She froze when she heard his stomach growl. "Are you not from here?" she then added where a slight nod was seen. Loke jogged to catch up the blonde, worried that it wasn't some act for a public robbery. He slowed down to watched in awe as the blonde held out her sweet bread to the pink-haired boy who looked at her in shock._

_He looked away, the boy of course, not Loke, and shook his head. "Mother told me not to eat anything from a stranger," he stated, voice slight depressed. Lucy frowned, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Now that you know me, I would like to know about you."_

_The boy looked at her in confusion. "A Heartfilia?" he asked. Lucy nodded, "The richest, well, second richest in all of Fiore!" she cheered, in a slightly hushed tone where the boy somewhat smiled to. "Natsu… Dragneel…" he answered back. Lucy smiled and bounced her hand, suggesting him to take it. "Take it. I have more anyways," she instructed, grabbing Natsu's hand to only place the bread into his hold before running back to grab an older person's hand to pull him past Natsu._

"_Nice to meet you Natsu! Hope we can see each other again!" Lucy cheered before hassling the beyond shocked Loke to the same direction where they were heading._

"So that's how you and Natsu met – You met during childhood," Mirajane gasped. Lucy nodded, looking at Nashi who was still curious. She then continued…

_Years later, Lucy was now a high school student over at Magnolia High where she was walking through the school gates… As she took her first steps into her new surroundings, she coincidently bumped into a familiar figure who gave out a chuckle, ruffling her hair where she was completely baffled at his sudden action. "Uhm. I'm sorry!" she apologised, only having to hear a chuckle from the boy again._

"_You're weird Luce."_

_Lucy looked at the boy in confusion. "Luce?" she asked. None has ever given her a nickname before. He somewhat seemed familiar._

The blonde gave out a sigh and looked at the slowly-sleepy Nashi. She gave out a ghostly smile before looking over to her friends who were still curious at how it all began. They knew about Lucy's relationship with the boy, but never knew how it all happened. It was a simple "We're dating" announcement, leaving everyone stunned with food and drinks slipping from their fingertips.

Continuing on, on how Lucy had first met Natsu through high school, she shuttered at the memories.

"_Luce!" Natsu called out, running to her who was waiting behind the school building. The called girl stopped wondering around, turning around where petals blossomed in the wind like a petal storm. "Natsu? Why did you call for me?" she questioned where the boy quickly pulled her hand, pulling her in where their lips were sealed together._

_Lucy's eyes widened in shock before sinking in, returning the kiss without any needed hesitation lingering through her head. As they locked lips with the petals falling around them, they soon ran out of breath where they slowly parted; eyes still looking at each other in passion. "Be my girlfriend Lucy," he confessed with one of the brightest smiles ever seen. She smiled and pecked him on his lips._

_Winking, the blonde skipped a few metres away from the pinkette with her smile still showing. Stopping as she spun on her heel, she looked at the confessed boy who was looking at her in confusion. "That's only if Loke accepts you," she teased._

_Time passed, and Natsu soon proposed with a few denial answers from his mother – But soon, she reluctantly accepted Lucy into their family. Once they got married, they were the happiest newlyweds ever seen. Though, those words faded when Lucy was abused and harassed by her mother-in-law whenever her husband wasn't around…_

A stray tear made its way down Lucy's porcelain cheeks, making her closest female friends freeze. "That's enough Lucy. Nashi's already asleep so you don't have to force yourself to tell your past in detail," Mirajane interrupted, making the blonde look up at her in concern. "Mira… Levy… I feel like Cinderella…" she sobbed, accepting the embrace of comfort from the blue-haired friend.

"It's alright Lucy… Natsu wants to start again with you and Nashi," Levy pacified as she rubbed small circles on Lucy's back. Lucy continued crying on Levy's shoulder where Mirajane gave a worried look over to Nashi who seemed to be squinting her eyes to go to sleep. "Alright then. How about we go into Levy's room to make a call to him?" she suggested, making the two look up at her.

Levy sent a questioning look, but noticed the forceful smile on Mirajane's face. Nodding, she supported Lucy into her room where Mirajane remained behind, placing a hand onto Nashi's forehead. "How do you feel about your mummy and papa being separated?" she inquired. Nashi opened her eyes and gazed into Mirajane's warmful ones. "I feel sad for mummy and daddy. Aren't they in love?" Mirajane sadly nodded, "They do, but there are problems. Don't ask anything more about your father alright? Now go to sleep," Mira said. Nashi nodded and shuffled a bit before closing her eyes where the white-haired model began to hum a gentle tune.

Before she knew it; Nashi was fast asleep.

* * *

_I have to admit. This fanfic is all over the place! When I was editing this, I noticed a segment was added into the previous chapter, making my head spin in confusion. So, please head back to the previous chapter to just know what happened to ease your confusion down a little bit. If you didn't know why I didn't update quickly from Facebook, I was in my exam weeks where exams were very important. Now I'm back to continue, but updates may be slower than before._

_To get updates, please like my page https^ ^book^ ^CelestialSakuraa. I won't be posting as many updates here since I don't have much time. Also, discontinued fanfics shall be posted on my facebook page to allow others to read what I was planning on publishing over here. If you want to read, just get rid of the ^ and go into my notes were they'll be posted. Please like ^^_


End file.
